PPGD: The Red Story
by Birdofterror
Summary: (Story 5 in the Chronometal Universe) "To be a hero, Brick. To save this world, to save everyone... is to let go." - Someone standing before Brick in a shadow of his own failure. The Red Story champions Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys after the terrible events of the Second Chronometal War. He awakens dazed not knowing that the world he fell asleep in and awoke in are very different...
1. Mekel the Healer Part 1

**Credit Note:** _The picture for this story is credited to JKSketchy. Bell and Doctor X are credited to Bleedman though X's surname Cranston, as well as the use of Barasia is credited to Griddles. Mekel is credited to Eclipse02, and the base characters such as Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Dexter among countless others are credited to Cartoon Network, their animators such as Craig Mcracken, and others._

 **Special Credit Note :** _Big shoutout to my good friend Havoc. Most of the basis of this story came solely from his suggestions. Kudos.  
_

* * *

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
-Mekel the Healer-  
Part 1 of 2

His memories are foggy and his dreams are poisoned...

"No, DON'T!" Is all he can hear. He holds his hand out to stop him, but he goes off every time, ignoring his words. His hand burns, he's never felt so empty. He looks down to his hands... one is missing. His left hand is burned off about an inch down the wrist.

His remaining hand trembles and shakes, as he looks up into her eyes. Her burning eyes... His throat is clamped, he can't breathe, he can't think...

All he can think about is how he failed. He watched his brothers die and failed to bring their murderer to justice... instead she choked the very life out of him. He clenches his teeth as tears drop down his face before he realizes that he's still alive.

He stands under a giant meteor. The storm has stopped, yet the meteor still remains. He hears someone behind him and he looks back.

"B-Boomer... Butch?! You're... you're alive!" He says, running over to them only to have them disappear. "What...?! What's going on?" The world rumbles and before he knows it, everything is black again, but he's standing on something.

It seems to be a giant stained glass floor depicting two people... himself... and...

Blossom.

The area is dark, the sky is dark and not even any stars are present. He looks around, but sees there is someone standing across on this giant plane of glass. Even from this far distance, he can see who it is... a girl with a suit of white armor.

"YOU!" He yells out, charging after her before she already appears in front of him! He lunges his only remaining hand at her in an attempt to knock her out, but she grabs his hand with her left hand and his body with the other hand. She brings him in closely with a dewy look in her eyes.

She brings his face closer to hers. She brings his lips closer to hers. Is... Is she doing...?! Right before their lips touch, she stops. She stops to a point where they can feel each other breathing. She moves her lips to the side of his head and whispers something into his ear.

"You lost." Is all she says before she pushes him back! He stumbles, trying to regain his balance, but he falls and breaks the glass! He screams, falling through this darkness! He looks up and notices that the only part of the stained glass mural remaining is the half image of Blossom... his own image is completely broken!

He continuously falls and sees a white light as he goes down. He stops screaming and simply closes his eyes, bracing for impact.

(Within fits and moans-)

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Brick screams as loud as he can, regaining consciousness in a bed as two people stand over him! He takes deep rapid breaths and looks over to the doctor to his right who is holding defibrillators. He looks down on his rapidly rising and falling chest. His shirt is off...

Was he just dead...? He shakes his head as the Doctor leaves the room.

"Glad you have you with us." The man on the left says, causing Brick to move his head over to him, still breathing deeply, but now starting to come into sync with the world around him.

"Brisbaine...? Agh... my head." He says, rubbing his head deeply. He rubs it over and over, counteracting the inner pain with outer pain in an attempt to drown it out before he realizes something.

To Brisbaine's surprise, he jumps clean out of bed and runs over to a window and opens it. He sticks his head out and looks around. The sky is blue and the air is fresh. Cars drive by and a flock of birds flies by the building as well.

It's like the world is... okay...

"What the..." He says, slowly bringing his head back into the room and walking around aimlessly.

"Brick, get back in bed. I'll explain everything... okay?" Brick nods rapidly, still with a far away look in his eye as his gaze sticks to the floor. "Yeah, sure... okay..." He slowly climbs back onto the bed before realizing he is only in his underwear. He looks at a mirror nearby.

His long red hair cascades over his back and his red eyes look surprised at the reflection he is seeing. He rubs his neck, as it is a deep blue, bruised and beaten. He remembers Blossom...

Then he remembers his brothers... He looks over to Brisbaine.

"Boomer...? Butch...?" Brick asks. Brisbaine merely looks at the floor and shakes his head. Brick sighs and looks around. He sees his clothes on the nearby stool and hops off the bed and quickly puts them on.

"Are you feeling alright?" Brisbaine asks. "Never better." Brick says with pain and malice in his voice. He zips up the front of his suit and falls into a nearby chair, not wanting to be confined to that bed anymore.

He looks around the room. He is in a hospital; that much is certain. His bed isn't the only one in the room, either. There is another bed in here, one that seems to be occupied. A large curtain blocks vision from all sides. Brick looks over to his left hand... or what would be his left hand.

It's cauterized and disinfected. This is as good as this nub is going to get it seems. He sighs and looks over to Brisbaine.

"The world is... okay?" Brick says; his suspension of disbelief still shattered from when he looked out the window.

"You mean, from World's End and the Knights? Yes. It was destroyed by Blossom and company." Brisbaine says with a professional scowl. Brick shakes his head and chuckles angrily. "Blossom, huh? Ain't that fucking ironic." He spits.

"Don't worry; we all share in your sentiment." – "And you guys haven't done anything about it? What about that chemical Buttercup and Dexter were talking about? Has everyone forgotten, or what?!" – "We haven't forgotten, Brick. This is just a... touchy subject. They are "Heroes" after all. They destroyed World's End." – "They CAUSED World's End!" Brick yells, before coughing, his throat still hurting.

"You shouldn't yell so loudly, you are still healing." – "Don't patronize me, Brisbaine, I'm fine." He says, taking a deep painful gulp. "If you say so..." Brisbaine says, rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?" – "Visiting hours are almost over. The doctor will surely be back to check in on you." – "Wait..." Brick says, stopping Brisbaine before he leaves the room.

He looks blankly at the wall and down at his nub, all the while rubbing his neck. He looks up at Brisbaine as he is standing near the door, waiting for him to talk.

"How is Blossom doing?" – "What do you mean? She "saved the world." I think she's doing just fine." – "That's... not what I meant..." – "Then what did you mean?" – "Gah, forget it... just go already." Brisbaine nods. "See you tomorrow." He says before leaving the room.

He closes the door behind him and Brick walks over to the window again. He opens it and flies out. His power is weak, but he can still float, using his one arm as an anchor to the hospital.

"Is it really all over? Is Model M gone? Is the world... safe?" He says to himself near the window, getting breaths of fresh air. This hospital is big... and the buildings aren't destroyed. This place definitely isn't Megaville.

"Wait... I know this place..." He says, looking over the bustling traffic and tall skyscrapers. "This is Citysville!" This place is the nearest city to Megaville. I guess when it comes to medical services, this is the best they could do. Brick looks up at the wall of the hospital. It's really big... Brick could do much worse.

"Enjoying the view?" Someone says behind him, startling him. Brick looks back through the window into the Hospital. It's the doctor from before. He merely looks back with a smile.

"Glad to see you are doing better, you had us worried for a minute." – "Oh, thanks for what you did back there..." – "No problem." He says informally. Brick looks back at him with a strange look on his face.

"Aren't you going to tell me to get back into bed? I mean... I'm floating over an active runway." – "Nah, I've treated superheroes before. In fact they are my specialty. I know you guys are strong, heck if you weren't- you would be alive right now! Besides, how would I make you? Insist?" He says sarcastically. Brick smirks and floats back into the hospital and closes the window behind him.

"You're different." Brick says, walking back over to his bed and lying down. "Oh yeah? How?" – "You are really down to Earth. I bet most doctors would have an aneurism seeing their patient floating outside a window when they had just woken up." – "Well, as I said; I specialize in heroes. Your flying around is basically an equivalent to 'normal people' stretching!" He says with a smile. Brick looks at the doctor's nametag.

"Mekel, is it?" – "In the flesh." He says, his blue hair catching Brick's eye.

"You..." He says, confusingly. "Yes?" – "I think I've seen you before." Brick says, curious. Mekel merely smiles. Brick keeps darting his eyes back and forth. "Where have I seen you before...?" – "Want me to give you a hint?" Brick shrugs. "Sure." – "We met in Townsville." – "Townsville, huh? I haven't been there since I was a kid." – "Last time we met, you 'were' a kid." – "Is that so?"

Mekel nods. "Yup. I specialized in heroes in Townsville too. I treated you and your brothers several times, even though all your wounds were caused by each other." – "Ha... true." He says with a sigh. Brick breaks into a frown.

"I'm... sorry about what happened to them. They were good boys." Mekel says, legitimately sad. "Thanks... I'm sure they would be glad to hear someone say they weren't all bad."

Silence passes before Mekel's beeper goes off. "Sorry, I have to take this." – "No problem." Mekel nods and leaves the room.

(Outside of the room-)

Mekel runs down the hall and down the stairs. Someone really important has arrived! He runs through a mob of people before arriving at the entrance to the hospital.

"Dexter!" He says excitedly. Dexter looks back from the crowd and smiles! "Mekel!" He says before closing in for a quick friends' hug. "How have you been, Dexter?" He asks. "I've been better... I'm glad I have a day off today." – "A hero's work is never done?" – "A hero's work is never done... now, the reason I'm here." – "Ah yes... you haven't told me. You told me you were coming down, but you didn't specify why."

"Is she here? Were they telling the truth?" – "She- OH! Oh... yes... she is." Mekel says, picking up on what he was talking about, before breaking down into a more somber tone.

"Is it really that bad?" – "It is, Dexter. I've never seen anything like it." He says, walking back with Dexter.

"I can still see her, right?" – "Visiting hours are almost over. I can give you a glance and you can even try to strike up a conversation if you want... but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." – "That's okay... merely knowing she's okay will be enough." Dexter says as they reach the room.

Mekel opens it up and walks inside with Dexter.

When Dexter walks in... he meets eyes with someone he didn't expect.

"BRICK?!" – "DEXTER?!" ~ "What is he doing here?" ~ They both say in unison. Mekel raises his hands and chuckles, but still wanting to break the tension.

"Sorry, I should have mentioned, Dexter... Olga wasn't alone in this room." – "OLGA?!" Brick sputters, having had enough of this confusion. He gets out of his chair and walks over to Mekel.

Mekel turns around, embarrassed. "Look... I'll explain everything just calm down, you two..." Dexter sighs, not really hot on the prospect of getting into a fight in a hospital in the first place. Brick follows suit, but is still very interested in Olga.

"You said Olga... is that the person who is in that bed?" Brick says, pointing over to the curtained bed. Mekel nods. "You are free to join us if you wish, Brick." – "I'll... uh..." He pauses. "Okay." He says simply. Mekel nods and walks over to the bed.

Mekel slides the curtain away...

To both of their surprise, she's awake. Completely awake and sitting up in the bed. She's not looking at anything. Her hair isn't in pig-tails. Her hair is down, cascading over her back. She is in a hospital gown that covers her front completely, but her back is exposed. Her giant scar down her face even more acknowledged without her addition of any kind of make-up. She's staring blankly off into nothing. She doesn't even look at them or acknowledge their existence.

Brick notices this and moves his hand in front of her face and waves it around, to no avail. She stays somewhat catatonic.

"What's wrong with her?" Brick asks as he retracts his hand. "There... isn't a word for it... but, it's due to a lack of a whole soul." – "Soul? Not this again..." Brick says, walking off. Mekel turns around.

"What is it, Brick?" – "I won't get involved in this." – "Involved? Involved in what?" – "Do you know what would happen if Brisbaine saw her? He was JUST in the room!" Mekel opens his mouth as if to say something... but closes his mouth and thinks a small bit before frowning. Looks over to Brick, who is now looking back.

"I... honestly didn't think of that." – "She would be killed. If not here, then somewhere else. Smothered with a pillow, poisoned, taken out back and shot. Any of these things would happen." – "You son of a bitch!" Dexter seethes, walking over to Brick, but Brick smacks Dexter's chest and sends him flying back, crashing into the wall and knocking the breath out of him. He slumps to the ground and coughs.

"BRICK!" Mekel yells. "What are you doing?!" – "He should feel glad all I did was push him. Dexter." Brick says, calling attention to the gasping man on the floor. He looks up. "You aren't wearing Model D I've noticed. Next time you step to me, you may want to be better equipped. I could have killed you right there." – "B-Bastard..." Dexter says quietly, his breath still not returned to him.

Brick rolls his eyes and opens the door out. "Where are you going?! You are in no condition to leave this hospital!" Brick looks back angrily at Mekel, but Mekel doesn't relent. He maintains his angry eyes as he looks into Brick's. "Thanks for seeing after me, Doctor Mekel... but I'll be going now." – "Is this about Olga?" Mekel asks, stopping Brick in his tracks.

He turns around. "Yes. I don't want to be in the same room when Brisbaine finds her. Consider yourselves lucky I don't intend to rat you out to the government." – "You... don't?" Mekel says, unconvinced. "No... I don't. But I'm not going to intentionally hide it from Brisbaine either." – "Brick... please... she needs help." – "HELP?! You want me to help that monster? She tried to kill the entire planet!"

Mekel and Dexter look away. Brick growls. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? That woman is a freak, a monster... she nearly killed everyone! It's her actions that led to my brothers dying!" At first Brick looks angry, but his face builds into one of sadness and he turns and walks away again.

"Please, Brick... we need you." – "What? What the hell do you mean?" – "W-Well... you are a high ranking government agent... maybe you can help us... hide her?" Brick growls. "Did you not hear ANYTHING I just said?!" – "Yes, but I'm a doctor! I will help this girl and your help would make it much easier! Please... we only need several weeks to... fix..." Mekel tries to say before trailing off.

"Fix? Fix what? Fix HER?! How is that even possible?" Brick asks, before Dexter stands up and walks over. "I've done it before." Dexter says. "Done what before? Fixed a soul?" – "Yes. I've fixed Blossom's soul." – "B-Blossom...?" Brick says in a confusing way. But he soon tenses his hand and forms a fist, but resists the urge to hit Dexter again.

"You fixed the woman who killed my brothers... and want to fix the woman who tried to kill the world... and you all want my help...?!" – "We need it..." Brick looks over to Olga, who is still staring off into nothing over on that bed in the corner of the room.

"She still looks just like her old self." – "Huh?" – "If Brisbaine DOES see her, she can't look like that. She needs a disguise." – "D... Disguise? Like..." – "It can be something simple. Dye her hair a different color. Give her glasses; give her a hat... things that won't call too much attention." He says, thinking to himself, before looking over to a computer.

"Is her name in the database?" – "Y-Yes, we've had her for weeks." – "Christ... it's a wonder they haven't found her by now. They must not have been looking." Brick walks over to the room's computer and sits down. He accesses files using only one hand and breaks into the Hospital security in a matter of seconds, astonishing Mekel.

"There." He says out of nowhere, printing something out. He takes the paper, rips it into a strip and slaps some tape on it, walking over to Olga's bed. He pastes the paper strip over the name-plate on the bed.

-Astro-

Now replaces Olga on the nameplate.

"I'll count on you to do the rest." Brick says. "Why are you doing this?" Mekel asks, thankful... but curious. Brick looks back with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"Butch taught me something before everything happened... we can be heroes... it relies on us being able to forgive... being able to move on." He looks out the window sadly.

"He died... he didn't have to... but he died. Blossom killed him. But that's the past. Something tells me this entire whirlwind of death isn't over with yet. I'll... I'll do my part, no matter how small." He says, sitting back down on his chair.

Mekel and Dexter are silent. But Dexter walks over to Brick.

"Thank you..." – "Whatever."

Dexter walks back over to Mekel. "I think I have an idea that might help..." – "Really? What is that?" – "Give me a couple weeks... I may be able to fashion something that could help Olga." – "Okay." Mekel says, bowing graciously to Dexter.

"I'm heading with the Powerpuffs to Rio De Janeiro tomorrow. I'll be back to check up on her... whenever I can."

Brick rolls his eyes before he notices something. It's on the chair Brisbaine was sitting on before he left. He walks over to the chair and looks at it. It's... a letter...

"Heroesbane?" Brick says to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _And thus begins the Red Story. Funny thing about this series, it wasn't ever intended to be a full blown story when I started writing it, it just sort of ended up that way. I liked the concept of a somewhat leaf-turned Brick surviving what happened to everyone and everything, and waking up in a very different world than when he "died." This story takes place during the Chronometal Panic, so you will not see TOO many character cross references past a certain point. This was also the first ever story I stopped using my personal "chapter" system with, and instead just wrote as I went. This was mostly a good thing, but lead me, later, to no longer pace myself, and some stories can get out of control because of that.  
_

 _Also, due to the slightly lighter hearted nature of the story, and how it is mostly about healing while the other stories are mostly about dying (And while naughty language still exists, it is in significantly more controlled quantities) this will be my second story to be rated T, not M. On that note, if you're a new reader reading this, keep in mind that most of my stories before (and probably after) this are usually rated M, so set your filters to be able to see them._


	2. Blossom's Burden

**Addendum:** _Mekel the Healer part 2 is actually much later in the story, this order of chapters is intentional. Do not be afraid!_

* * *

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
-Blossom's Burden-

"I had that dream again, Dexter..." Blossom says, sitting on a psychiatrist's bed.

Why is she even here? She knows that she's hurting and confused, but this doesn't seem like it is Dexter's forte... But regardless, he's here to provide Blossom with moral support as she works through this.

"The same dream? The one with the Rowdyruffs...?" Dexter asks. Blossom nods, still sitting on the red velvet bed, some sunlight beaming through the closed curtains into this isolated room. It's cozy in here, but Blossom still feels incredibly intense.

"It's getting worse... the dream that is. There was someone else in it this time." – "Oh? And who was that?" – "Micheal... he was there too." – "What did he do? Did he attack you too?" Blossom shakes her head. "No. He wasn't like the other guys... he merely stood there and looked at me." Dexter raises an eyebrow and picks this as a good line of conversation.

"Did you look back?" – "Did I what?" – "Look back. Did you look back at Micheal?" Blossom gulps and nods slowly. "Y-Yes..." – "What did you see...?" Dexter asks, sure to get an interesting answer out of this.

"His eyes... weren't blue; like they are supposed to be... they were red... they looked like... my eyes. There was a little bit of blue reflecting from somewhere..." Dexter scribbles something down on a piece of paper. His chair is a simple one, made of somewhat uncomfortable wood. There is a desk beside him with various things on it, none more important than his notebook.

He has been keeping track of these meetings with Blossom for weeks now. She's made progress... she's finally stopped blaming herself for what happened... but there are several things he NEEDS to tell her. He puts his notebook down and looks at Blossom as she begins to get comfortable on the small couch.

"Were they your eyes?" – "That's what I think... yes." – "Is that what you truly think?" – "That's what I think they could be... they were red, after all." – "Well, we have to remember, this is a dream... not everything is so direct. I want you to follow me down another line of thinking real quick." – "Okay..." Dexter puts his pencil down and settles into his chair as Blossom looks over to him.

"Did he indeed have your eyes? You said they were red, like yours... but what if it meant something else?" – "Something else? Like what?" – "Well... what if it were the other way around?"

A short pause crosses the room.

"What do you mean?" – "What if you also had his eyes?" – "His eyes...? But they are blue..." – "I know that. But what if- while he had your eyes, you had his?" – "Dexter, that doesn't make sense." Dexter sighs and scribbles something down real quick.

"You said that you saw something blue reflecting off of his eyes, his red eyes had a blue glow in them, right?" – "Right..." – "What if the reflections were your eyes? They were blue." – "I... guess it's possible...?" – "Not just possible... there's..." Dexter pauses, trying to find the right words. "What is it?"

Dexter sighs, but continues.

"There's something I've wanted to say since before we've even started these sessions." – "Really? What's that?" – "There's... something I've seen in your eyes ever since we fought in World's End. There's a... kind of anger in your eyes." – "Anger?" – "In your eyes, yes. Ever since you..." Dexter diverts his eyes. "Killed the Rowdyruffs... you've seemed... empty, distant and angry."

Blossom sighs and puts her head back on the pillow.

"I have been angry. I have felt empty... but I'm here, aren't I? I'm not distant." – "Maybe you're not being distant on purpose... but you seem to be... missing something." – "Missing? What are you talking about?" – "I think you're missing your..." Dexter gulps and tries to pick his words wisely.

"Missing my... what?" – "Innocence." – "Innocence...? Really, Dexter?" – "Bear with me. This was the first time you've ever... killed anyone... isn't it?" Blossom doesn't respond. Or nod. Or shake her head.

She just lies there, a far away look in her eye.

"I tried to go my entire life without ever doing it. It's easy, right? It's easy to not kill someone." – "Blossom..." – "I mean, I could have held back, I could have kept my cool-" – "Blossom." – "What the hell was wrong with me?! I mean... They didn't have to die!" – "BLOSSOM!" Dexter yells out, jumping Blossom out of the couch. She seethes, but sits down... taking deep breaths.

"I saw it in your eyes. The minute we met in World's End. There was emptiness. I know that look." Dexter says, looking straight into Blossom's eyes, as if looking into a reflection of his own.

"Those were and still are... the eyes of a killer." Blossom gulps.

"In your dream, Micheal was there. You had his eyes. The eyes of a killer. He was there to show you what you didn't want to see. The emptiness in you is your innocence. You have killed, Blossom... that much is true. There is no going back from this." – "God damn it Dexter..." – "I'm sorry if it hurts. It hurt when I faced it too. But I had someone to help me through my darkness."

Blossom looks up.

"You. Ever since my sister died, I had blamed myself for everything that happened. To this day, it can still be argued that it was my actions that led to her death, even if it was Mandark's robot that landed the killing blow. But you showed me the light out of that abyss. You were my light... but I'm afraid I'm not yours." – "Huh? What do you mean?" Dexter sighs, but wears a smile.

"I can see even that in your eyes. There is something you have to do. Something you have to see, in order for you to get over this. I am here for anything you could ever possibly need, but there is something not even I can do for you right now. You know it's true." Blossom diverts her gaze.

She's been in this friends' therapy for weeks and she still doesn't feel any better. In fact, the dreams have been getting worse...

Blossom nods sadly.

Dexter sighs happily, as if relieved to finally have Blossom see. Dexter stands up, beckoning Blossom's attention. He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Blossom before walking out.

"Wait, where are you going? What is this?" – "There is someone else who needs me right now. I think you and I have reached the end of our session for the day. As for what I handed to you... it's the path to your closure. There's someone I want you to see." Dexter says, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Blossom looks at what Dexter handed to her. It's a crumpled note. She opens it up.

"Room 615... Citysville hospital? Who...?" Blossom looks out the window into Megaville. It's still undergoing massive scale repairs. She flies out the window and looks around.

"Citysville... that's... west." She says to herself, looking to the horizon.

* * *

"Brisbaine... are you serious?" – "Yes." He says over the phone, no longer able to visit him physically. Brick looks up into the sky. It's starting to get dark. He's just outside the hospital, but he doesn't feel like he's quite ready to leave yet.

"So... Heroesbane... is the order to... eradicate all heroes." – "Don't make me repeat myself. Keep a low profile, Brick. Everyone thinks you are dead. If you are reported to the military- if I don't catch wind of it, you could be a target as well." – "I can take care of myself." – "I don't think you give this operation enough credit. The so called 'Justice League' is set to fall by week's end. Don't underestimate the power of humanity."

Brick scoffs and turns the phone off. Brick stands up and begins to walk inside.

"Brick, wait." A familiar voice lets out from nowhere. Brick quickly turns and looks around. Yet he can't see anyone.

"Who goes there?" As he asks that, the shade from a nearby tree coalesces into a being. A familiar being of red coloration and terrible fashion sense. He breaks into a friendly yet off-putting grin and walks towards Brick.

"I have to say... for a man who was just dead, you're looking okay." – "No thanks to you..." Brick spits. "Where is this hostility coming from? I come in peace." – "You know where it's coming from, Him. If it wasn't for your actions with Buttercup, Brick and Boomer would still be alive."

Him frowns.

"We aren't even ten seconds into the conversation and you already soured the mood. Where are the 'oh, it's been a long time to see you, please chat with me for a while's?" – "Dead, just like you will be if you don't fuck off. Don't make me repeat myself." – "I truly do come in peace, Brick... for what it's worth- I didn't have a choice in the matter with Buttercup." – "YOU'RE HIM! Of course you had a choice!" Brick yells!

Him shrugs and looks at Brick's left arm. He is wearing his suit from Brisbaine's squad, but there is a noticeable amount of slack around the left sleeve.

"You know... I could have that replaced for you, if you want..." Him grins, clacking one of his claws hintingly.

"I'll pass thanks." – "Come on, open up to me, Son..." – "Son? Don't you dare pull that card on me. You were responsible for killing Butch and Boomer. You will get no fucking sympathy from me." – "I came to deliver a message, Brick..." – "Well spit it out or go away." Him rolls his eyes.

At that very moment, Him detects someone nearby. It feels familiar. He smiles as he realizes who it is, but ignores the intruder.

Blossom fidgets on the roof as she gets into the perfect spot to eavesdrop... she was so sure that she killed Brick... she feels so much better knowing he is still alive...

Is this what Dexter wanted her to see?

"Boomer isn't dead." Him says, catching Brick off guard. "Wait... what?" – "His soul never fell into the hells, unlike Butch." Brick growls. "What makes you think he wasn't suitable for Heaven?" – "Oh, it's not a popularity contest anymore, Brick. All souls join me now." – "Huh what do you- you know what? Nevermind." Brick says, turning around.

"Is that it? You don't want to know more about Boomer?" – "If he's alive... I'll find him. Back where it all started." Him raises an eyebrow. "Back... where it all started?" – "Townsville." – "How are you so sure he will be there?" – "I just have a feeling." Brick begins to walks off, but something irks him. He darts his eyes around in the dark before turning around and looking at Him.

"Butch would have been suitable for Heaven too..." – "Yes, I know..." They both say, catching Blossom off guard. She covers her mouth to protect herself from being detected by blurting out random noises in confusion.

"The things he said... the people he helped... the reason he fought... they all changed for him in the end. He..." Butch says, reciting happily yet painfully from memory.

"He truly evolved out of his element. It's..." He tries to say, his voice trembling from sadness and his fist shaking from anger. "It's so fucking horrible that he had to die... we were finally going to break out, you know? Become something more than just... a bunch of small time villains." – "I'm... sorry..." Him says, legitimately sorrowful. Brick wipes his eyes.

He looks up at Him. "Did you know that for an entire night, right before World's End completed... he stayed in an orphanage and provided them power and protection?"

Blossom's eyes go wide and her stomach drops. She turns around and collapses on the roof, unable to cover her mouth anymore. She came here to feel better, to find closure... but this isn't right... If anything... Blossom...

Feels like a monster...!

Brick shakes his head and turns around again. "But them Blossom came along and... well, you know. You were there. But..." He says with a great deal of relief in his voice.

"It's good to know that Boomer is still alive, too..." He says before flying off, even further west... to Townsville. After he's gone, Blossom looks over the edge of the building again. Him is also gone. But... she remembers something...

She turns around incredibly fast and puts up a defense!

Him is right behind her. He breaks into a toothy smile. "You didn't put your guard down... Your future is bright, Blossom." Blossom sighs and sits down on the roof. She looks up at the moon.

"I'm so glad I didn't kill Brick or... Boomer even, but..." – "You heard all of that?" – "All of it... even the bits about Butch." She says with a great amount of pain in her voice. She really is glad that Brick and Boomer are alive... but from what Brick said about Butch... it almost makes it sound like she killed a Saint...

"He did what he could in a time of great pain and crisis. Any of us would do the same." – "I guess... but, I always thought that they were all these mindless copies of us that were meant to just be evil versions... I had no idea he was like that..." – "The Rowdyruffs are far from copies of you, Blossom. You of all people should know that. Were the situation reversed, you may have even surprised yourself how much you could change." Blossom raises an eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" – "Nothing far too cryptic... just that if the world were to turn on you, you may find it in your heart to hold a grudge. Maybe panic in the heat of the moment and take even more lives..." – "What? Why you...!" She stands up and seethes, but can't help but feel like he's right.

He's always been right. Since the very beginning.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." – "What?" – "About Butch." Him says, now on the other side of the roof, looking towards the horizon with his claws behind his back, wearing a serious face. Him NEVER wears a serious face!

"But- But he worked at the orphanage! I was there, I saw him come out- I remember! He helped all of them, the caretakers, the kids, everyone! He worked with all of us to take down the Chronometal Dragon! He really DID change!" – "Perhaps. But you saw what he did to Buttercup." – "I thought I did... but she was immortal..." – "True. And they knew she was immortal. They knew it wouldn't really kill her, but they did it anyway." – "What are you getting at?" Him turns around.

"Old habits die hard. Your two groups simply cannot co-exist." – "Huh?" – "The Rowdyruffs... the Powerpuffs... they are different sides of the same coin, yet at times they seem like water and oil. Maybe he could have changed, but it doesn't matter. You both made your decisions and in the end, you have survived." – "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" Him shakes his head.

"You have seen the world burn, Blossom. From the apocalypse to the infinite number of possibilities that could have happened should you have failed. You've saved this world more times than even I can remember. Yet you are torn on this one individual; one who had full intentions of killing your sister. Why?" – "I-I..." She says, trailing off.

Him turns around. "This world is harsh and cruel. If you don't break yourself out of this stupid spiral you put yourself in, how can you possibly hope to save those you care about?!" Him says with enraged passion in his voice. "What about your sisters, Leader Girl? They need you to be their pillar of strength. If you falter just because you did your job as a protector of your sisters, then I have lost a lot of respect for you." – "D-Damn it Him, it's not like that!" Him rolls his eyes.

"Save it." Him says, disappointed. "If you have lost the will to fight for what you believe in, then go and die in a hole for all I care." – "Wh-What...?" – "This world still needs heroes, now more than ever. The Chronometal Wars are far from over. If you quit now, many more people will lose their lives. Do you want that?"

Him fades into the shadows and disappears from sight. Blossom covers her eyes as tears begin to fall. But... she's smiling.

That feeling in the pit of her stomach is gone now. Replaces with a kind of... happy sadness. She wipes her eyes and flies down the building, noticing a mirror behind herself. She looks into the reflection.

Her eyes are red... and there is no blue glare...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _The Red Story, as I started writing it, wasn't ever intended to be a full story- like I mentioned the page prior. It originally didn't have a name. I merely called it "A group of mini-stories" that only intended to be about 5 or 6 parts, but ended up being at or over 10, by around the halfway mark I ended up renaming it the Red Story. Because of it being a bunch of Mini Stories, the spotlight occasionally drifted from Brick to, as shown above, Blossom and others. This may happen again once or twice, but then the story stays permanently fixated on Brick later._


	3. Robots and Mothers Part 1

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
-Robots and Mothers-  
Part 1 of 2

It's still night. It's brisk out.

"How is she?" – "How is who?" – "Blossom... you were telling me about her." Dexter nods.

"Ah yes, I remember now. I sent her off to Citysville to see on old friend." – "Old friend...?" – "I'm sure she's fine. This should make her feel much better... but I'm more interested in you... and your daughter." Dexter says, looking over at the house.

She blushes and nods thankfully. "Thank you for everything, Dexter... the house is great. Ruby and I have really started to hit it off... she... she even called me Mom...!" Dexter chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "No problem Barasia... or should I call you Lynn now?" – "Lynn sounds nicer... you know?" – "I understand." He looks into the dark sky.

"How's Ruby...?" He asks. Lynn looks away.

"She was happy enough when we got to the house... she's so much bigger than I remember! She was still a... a baby when I met her the first time. But now she's really getting tall... but... that's not what I want to talk about." – "Oh?"

Barasia looks sad...

"She has this look in her eyes. She's trying to hide it, trying to hide it so hard and it shows her maturity in the matter, so much more than I could have ever expected... but... she's not sharing her feelings. Something is hurting her, Dexter." Dexter thinks for a moment. "Did you try talking to her about it?" – "Yes... but she's so closed off right now. I don't... I don't know what to do."

"She lost her dad before these wars began and she lost her mom when it started... the maturity you were speaking of-" Dexter says, looking Barasia in the eye.

"I think it was born of her trying to be strong in the Orphanage. Not wanting to make any of the other kids feel helpless. I think she was trying to be the adult." – "I... you... y-you're right...!" Lynn says, her eyes starting to tear up.

"My god... poor child! She lost everything and is still trying to be strong for everyone else... she... she isn't even eight yet!" Dexter looks away towards the city. People are going into their houses for the night. Some with kids. They have chosen to stay in Megaville, regardless of its reputation as a city of heroes and catastrophes.

Dexter sits down on the stone steps leading up to Lynn's house. She follows suit and sits by him. She's not in her usual black dress tonight. She's in casual motherly looking attire that looks more in place in the 70's than the modern age, but she's trying and Dexter knows that.

He looks over at her face as she looks back at his. Her scars as still so apparent. She's covered a lot of them up with make-up but they still break through. She still looks like she's thirteen too...

"Ruby spent so much time trying to be strong for everyone else... it's weighing on her. You need to talk to her and let her know she doesn't have to keep being so strong. You are her mother now, you can be strong for her... she can let all those pent up feelings out and she can heal..." Dexter says, looking back at the illuminated city of heroes.

Lynn sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Y-Yeah... I think I will. Ha... you'd make a good dad, Dexter..." She says, still choked up and worried for her new daughter.

He smiles slightly. "I'm heading out to Rio with the girls tomorrow. Want me to tell them what's up...?" – "What do you mean? You mean... with me and Ruby?" She pauses and trails off in thought. After a short time she shakes her head.

"I don't want them to worry about us. We're just... a normal family now. I don't want to have Ruby involved in this any more." – "I understand completely... I'll just tell them you're going through some personal stuff. I won't pry." – "Thank you, Dexter." – "Don't mention it."

"No really, thank you for everything... the payment for the house, the adoption papers, the advice... everything. B-Blossom is a lucky girl." She stutters happily. Dexter smiles and looks back. "Thanks. Good luck, Lynn." He says, standing up and walking off the porch.

"W-Wait." She says, beckoning him to stop. He looks back. She stands up and writes something down on a piece of paper she had in her dress pocket.

"If you ever need a place to hide out and do whatever it is you do, go here. It's my old lab from when I was working behind the scenes in the Wars. I certainly won't ever need it again. Thank you, Dexter..." He nods and walks off, tucking the paper in his pocket."

Before he walks away she says something else.

"Besides, I have a much BETTER lab to make now! It may be even better than yours!" – "Ha, don't count on it! See you!" – "Bye!" They wave good bye as Dexter walks off into the night, leaving Lynn alone. She crosses her arms on this chilly night, still outside her house.

"Poor Ruby... suffering through all of this. She must be so traumatized..."

* * *

 ***Brrrring... Brrrring...***

"Huh? Who would be calling me at this time...?" Brick asks himself, on the outskirts of Nevada. He flips open his phone. "Hello?" – "Brick, glad to see you're still alive and well." – "Brisbaine? What's this about?" – "Nice to hear from you too, Brick." He says sarcastically.

"I got to thinking and realized that you probably could use a hand." – "Another hand joke, huh?" – "No, this time I'm being both serious and literal. There's someone you can meet who is perfectly qualified to give you a synthetic hand." – "Synthetic? You mean like... robotics?" Brick's face shows intrigue.

"Precisely. Do you remember the scientist Doctor Wakeman?" – "The woman who built XJ-9? Yeah, I remember her." – "I lost contact with her less than 24 hours ago. If you can locate her, I'm sure she could lend you a hand." – "You're doing it again Brisbaine." – "I'm... I'm sorry, it's irresistible." He says, chuckling against character.

"Whatever. Brick out." He says, turning the call off.

"Lost contact with her... huh?" Brick looks at the clock on his phone. It's almost two in the morning.

"Heroesbane starts today... I wonder..." He says to himself, flying off to the border of Nevada. He finds a pretty shanty looking town off the beaten path. Something catches his eye, though. A power plant that seems to only be charging certain areas. It's not going to the entire city... it's going to a single plot of land.

It's unassuming... which is what tips Brick off. "Does... does she know?" He asks himself. He looks around the dusty town at night. Even though the population is sure to be low, this town isn't too big and it's very late at night, people are very active right now. Something must have set them off. But what?

Something's going on. Brick lands and changes his clothes into something more casual. He puts his usual hat on and slips into his usual. Blue jeans and a very dark, almost black red overcoat. He puts his nub hand in his pocket to avoid any attention as he walks through the town.

The roads are little more than flattened sand and soil, street lights shine brightly, blocking out the night and making it painful to look up. People walk around in this pseudo night with worried looks on their face. What is going on?

Brick's ear twitches... he hears something from far away. Something fast.

He darts his eyes around and sees a faint figure in the shadows zip into the building supported by the power plant. It looks like a young girl from the shadows... Brick thinks he knows who it might have been.

He walks towards the house, looking around the town. He sees an old man with a prosthetic leg. It has several mechanical attachments too. He rocks in his chair as he pets his guard dog as it sits on alert next to him. Brick turns to the right to another wooden building to see that there is a giant water purifier in the building's window.

There's a lot of high tech stuff here for a shanty town. Brick smiles, sure he's already found what he was looking for. He walks up to the building quickly and knocks on the front door.

An eye slit opens and someone very tall with a scary voice speaks up.

"Who're you?" – "I'm here to see Wakeman." The man raises his eyebrow. "I ain't seen you around here. Why don't you go back where you came from?" Brick smiles and gets an idea.

He raises his left arm so the man can see it.

"I... can't go back empty handed... I need Wakeman's help." The man's brow furrows. He closes the eye slit and begins to unlock a series of protections on the door. He opens it up and stands over brick.

"Watch yourself around her, Kid." – "Thanks..." Brick walks in. The room is humid and hot. Very many big men are sitting around tables, talking amongst each other, drinking hard liquor and looking at Brick. Brick isn't threatened at all. He knows how strong he is.

The man at the door leads Brick to a stairwell and points down. "She's down there. Mind your tone and don't tell anyone what you see." Brick nods and head down. The man behind him yells down the stairs.

"WAKEMAN! NEW BLOOD FOR YA! LEFT HAND!"

Brick continues down, surprised in the quick change of scenery. Upstairs is hot, menacing, dusty and dirty. But down here it's cool, stable and clean. Brick sees someone arm deep in mechanical work within a plastic sheeted room as if it were quarantined. Brick can recognize the hair and the short stature of the woman.

It's most certainly Wakeman.

Brick walks up through the plastic and raises his hand in greeting. "Howdy." He says informally. Wakeman looks up. She sees the nub before she even gets a look at who's talking.

"Hmm...? What happened here, child?" She says, walking over and talking his left forearm with both of her hands." – "Got into a bad fight... lucky to be alive. Hand wasn't so lucky." – "Fight...? How could a fight be this-" She says, looking up at the person in the face.

"Bad..." She finishes. "Sorry to drop in on you so unexpectedly." Wakeman looks into his eyes with many conflicting emotions, but she snaps out of it and looks at his left forearm.

"Looks like someone already went through the trouble to cauterize and heal up the wound." – "Yeah, I was in a hospital before this. I came to you for expert help." – "A new hand, right?" – "Yes, in fact. You were suggested to me." – "Oh really?" She says, wiggling his arm around to get a feel for the weight.

Before they have a chance to continue, someone walks into the room with them.

"Hi mom, I'm ho..." The girl says, trailing off as she sees the man in the room. He looks back with a raised eyebrow.

"M-Mom... what's he doing here?" – "He needs my help..." – "Help...?" The girl says, looking at his hand. She walks into the light allowing Brick to get a better look at who he already knew it was.

"Good to see you again, XJ-9." – "Everyone calls me Jenny." Brick shrugs. The girl is a little taller than he remembers. Built in clothing mixed with dressed on clothing and a permanent teal coloration about her. XJ-9, the Teenage Robot hero.

Wakeman beckons Brick over to a table where he sits down. "I've looked at your hand and felt your arm... I can make something for you in a few hours. Though, I'm surprised you found me so easily... very surprised." Wakeman says with a small hint of worry in her voice.

Jenny follows her words. "So am I... how did you find us so easily?" – "You guys are hiding out?" – "Couldn't you tell?" Brick raises an eyebrow. "Well, you didn't make it too hard. Conspicuous amount of electricity funneling into this building, people around town wearing prosthetic limbs..." He stops himself.

"Well, you guys are all doing good deeds it seems... I'm sure it doesn't matter." – "Huh? What doesn't matter?" Jenny says, worried. Brick wonders what she could possibly know...

Wakeman shows back up with several measuring instruments and a mold. She clasps the mold over his right hand and measures his left arm.

"It's... it's nothing." Brick says, reassuring Jenny, but she's still curious. "Okay, you found us... you need a hand. That's good and all, but why? Who sent you here?" – "Brisbaine." – "The agent who was with us when you guys were training?" – "The very same. Told me to drop by so you guys could... 'Lend me a hand.' I know, it's dumb. He won't stop with the hand jokes."

Jenny looks around, now extremely on edge. "What's wrong?" – "Does... does he know we're here?" – "What are you talking about? Who? Brisbaine? No, he said he lost contact with you guys." – "And then you found us..." – "Yeah but- ... Wait..." Brick thinks to himself.

What if...

*BOOM!*

An explosion blows wind into this confined space from somewhere outside, deafening Wakeman as she walks around aimlessly. Brick and Jenny are still okay.

"DAMN IT! I FUCKING KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" Jenny yells out, running to her mom and holding her in her arms. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!" – "Just go!" She says as people fight upstairs causing a huge ruckus before gunshots fire off!

Brick's stomach falls. Gunshots... p-people just died...! Shot to death... for what?!

Before Brick has a chance to say anything, Jenny runs with Wakeman out a hidden escape route in the room. Brick isn't sure whether to follow her, go upstairs or run away himself...!

"Is Heroesbane in effect...?! Did... Brisbaine set them up? Were they following me?!" His brow furrows and he feels a fire burning within him. He runs after Jenny!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This was, in my opinion, one of the better two parters I ever wrote in my stories. It's also a good splitting effect that polarizes Brick from his previous allies, setting his path down the road of being a hero. It also briefly shows a small amount of info that was talked about in past tense during the Chronometal Panic. You may recognize that event at the beginning of the Chronometal Panic when Dexter talks about it.  
_


	4. Robots and Mothers Part 2

The Chronometal Wars  
Mini Story  
-Robots and Mothers-  
Part 2 of 2

"JENNY, WAIT!"

Brick runs down the hallway where Jenny ran down! It's a single straight line, good for covering ground fast. There's light at the end of the tunnel- the way out!

Wait... isn't it night?

Brick flies down the path as fast as possible as an explosion engulfs where he came from! It rumbles the stone path he flies through, causing it to crack and leak dust! Brick was JUST in the building! Were they going to kill him too?!

"Brisbaine...!" He seethes. Brick finally reaches the light at the end of the tunnel only to see combat helicopters circling the area with a surrounded XJ-9 in a group of people! That's what the bright lights were!

"LET HER GO!" Brick yells out as loud as he can, calling attention from even the helicopter pilots! "Butt out, Rowdyruff. We aren't here for you." A random solider lets out. "Grrr!" Brick growls, launching a small red ball at the man having it explode right before it reaches him, knocking him back... but he's still alive.

Everyone turns from XJ-9 to Brick and she uses that time to escape.

"Brisbaine said you weren't on the list, but anyone stupid enough to get in our way will die!" One of the other soldiers say! "Bring it, scum!" He taunts as they unleash a hailstorm of bullets! He flies above the Helicopters as they attempt to shoot at him with Gatling Guns!

He grabs the propeller of one and snaps it off, causing one of them to spin out of control! It crashes into the ground, blowing several soldiers back as Brick throws the propeller at the other helicopter, piercing the cockpit and impaling the soldier within it!

He flies back as more bullets cascade the sky around him! Several of them hit, grazing him and drawing blood!

Jenny runs off, but stops and looks back, her mom still in her arms. She puts Wakeman down and runs back. "XJ-9! Where are you going?!" – "Mom, run! I have to help him!" – "He's the reason we were found in the first place!" – "Mom, GO! There's no time for semantics!" – "B-But..." She pauses.

"Okay, XJ-... J-Jenny! Be careful!" – "I will, Mom!" Jenny flies back to help Brick!

Brick barely has the speed to avoid the shots for long until something happens on the outskirts of the battle! A small blue explosion goes off and everyone looks over! The silhouette rises from the ashes like a war god. It's Jenny!

"Enough is enough!" She yells, cannon balling into the soldiers and knocking them over! Brick takes this time to unleash a volley of red attacks from his hand! They explode on the ground and coat the battlefield in dust! He rushes down and prepares to execute the enemies, before Jenny rushes out and grabs him by the arm.

"J-Jenny?!" – "Not like this, Brick! Don't kill them! Let's just run!" – "Get the hell off me!" He says, jostling her away before unleashing another barrage of attacks! The men yell in pain and scatter away! "We've won! Stop!" She says as a horrible noise is heard.

A gigantic 'thing' bigger than any robot Brick has ever seen crashes near them. It's a giant blue humanoid looking robot with fire patterns on it! Megas...?! But the cockpit... that isn't Coop... who is that?! The Megas weapons open up and aim at them.

"Surrender now or die!" Someone over the gigantic intercom yells out through the Megas. Jenny turns over to Brick. "Let's just give up...! This doesn't have to go on any longer!" She says, hysterical. "It's a trap." – "H-Huh?" Brick looks over at her.

"Brisbaine is going to kill all of us. Every hero on the planet. The Powerpuff Girls are probably already dead! Submission is death!" – "Why would they do this?!" – "They are evil... I would know." He says, turning around to face the Megas.

"What did you do with Coop?!" – "Coop? Oh, you mean the fat ass that disgraced this wonderful machine? He died several weeks ago." – "Died? Did you kill him?!" – "I don't have to explain anything to you pathetic pieces of trash!" The Soldier blares as the Megas opens fire!

Jenny and Brick take off at the same time to avoid the explosions! In the sky they look off to the small town. It's completely leveled... on fire, flattened...

"This is...!" Jenny tries to say. "I told you. Submission is death. Today, you have to fight for your right to live!" – "But I'm a hero! I can't be doing this!" – "Then go and die for all I care!" Brick yells, taking off at the Megas, alone!

It unleashes a laser from its chest, engulfing Brick and blowing his sleeves off as he blocks with his arms! He falls to the ground, his outer skin charred. Megas takes this time to prepare to smash him in mid-air, but Jenny swoops down and catches him!

Brick grumbles, having taken the brunt of that attack too hard. Jenny puts him down over a hill as she goes back into battle! Brick shakes his head and looks up. Jenny can't take this thing alone... he knows that...

He tries to get up as all of his muscles scream in pain at once. He struggles to simply stand. Megas' chest opens up to unleash another laser attack!

"N-No...!" He says in futility. But a rocket from nowhere hits the core and sends Megas hurdling back, unleashing the laser clean into the air! Who did that...?! Brick looks around to see Wakeman with a bazooka!

"W-Wakeman...?!" – "I'm going to help my daughter! I'm not helpless!" She says as it automatically reloads and fires another giant rocket! Megas smacks the missile away and rises back to its feet. Brick growls, angry at his own inaction. Wakeman looks over at him and his charred body. She gets something out of a bag she has with her and throws it at Brick.

He catches it and reads it. "What is this, medicine?" – "It's powerful stuff, made for heroes. Use it! We don't have much time!" – "Okay!" Brick says, popping the cork and rubbing it on his screaming skin.

"STAY STILL!" The soldier yells, trying to snatch Jenny out of mid-air. She unleashes energy from her hands that ALMOST hits the cockpit, but this guy is good...! She is running out of energy and feeling tired...! Megas unleashes a volley of heat seeking missiles and Jenny barely has the energy to dodge them in mid air! They explode around her and blow her to the ground!

Megas prepares to stomp her into the dirt as another missile crashes into it, knocking it back again! "AGAIN?! Annoying woman!" He yells as he prepares to unleash the laser on the hill where Wakeman and Brick are! Jenny looks back from the dust.

"I... thought I told you to run, Mom...!" – "And I told you to be careful! I guess neither of us are perfect!" Wakeman says as the laser prepares to fire! But Brick blasts off from the hill and crashes into the Cockpit! "What?! But you were pacified!" – "Friendship can do WONDERS!" He yells as he punches through the windshield of the car! He tries to grab the soldier but a switch is fliped and the enemy rolls out of the car door!

Megas continues to unleash hell and stomp around as the soldier rolls out of the seat; they must have set it to auto-pilot! Brick prepares to end this pathetic human life in one hit and he swings, only to have his attack caught with one hand.

The soldier grins. Now that Brick has a good view of the person, he notices that they are wearing a kind of mask... it's nondescript and seems to do little more than cover the face. The soldier seems to want to hide their identity... Brick notices the gloves the soldier is wearing...! Those are the experimental weapons Brisbaine gave Brick's squad!

"Like it? Brisbaine perfected it after you guys FAILED! Power? Speed? Defense? I got it all in the PALM OF MY HAND!" The soldier says Brick's fist is crushed, forcing him to the ground in pain! Brick is whipped off of the Megas and he fumbles onto the ground in the dust! The enemy jumps off and cracks their knuckles. Brick growls and rises to his feet. He raises his one hand in attack mode!

"Look at this. Look how pathetic you are. One hand, no guidance and just as doomed as the rest of these freaks!" He says, looking back at Megas as it charges Wakeman down! Jenny struggles to rise from the dust, but she's... too weak...

"I'm going to send you screaming to hell!" The soldier spits and charges Brick down! The boots ignite and the enemy rockets off faster than Brick anticipated! Brick gets hit- HARD in his chest, knocking him back and causing him to cough up a considerable amount of blood! He winces and looks back at the enemy as he bears his bloody fangs.

"Screaming... to hell... huh?! YOU WISH!" He roars as he launches a giant laser from his hand! But the soldier absorbs the attack with one hand and feigns yawning with the other. "Is that IT?! Come on." They say as the energy from Brick's attack is flicked back at him with the snap of a finger, causing a bolt of red lightning to break through the battlefield! Brick is blown away, the field now charged with red electricity.

Megas reaches the hill, but Wakeman has something else in her bag. It's a small ball of sorts. Megas swings down, but she throws it at the machine and it causes a huge electromagnetic pulse to engulf the area round them!

Jenny rises from the dust, completely unaffected by the EMP and begins to limp over to Megas as it sputters and locks up. Megas falls to the ground, breaking its fall with its knee. Megas seems down for now... but this battle is far from over!

Back at the battle, Brick slowly rises from the dusty ground to look at the soldier. This battle seems completely hopeless... this pathetic human has his card...!

The enemy runs at him, but Brick notices something... they're not flying! The EMP must have jammed the machinery! Now is the time!

Brick rises from the dust and careens for the enemy! His attack is blocked... apparently the EMP doesn't affect the defensive portion of the weapon! Brick meets them on even levels and uses quick attacks! The human is weakened by the EMP, but not down in the slightest!

Their quick attacks cause a dust storm to kick up and block out the stars! Megas begins to twitch as Jenny nears Wakeman. "M-Mom...! You're okay!" – "XJ-9! Look out!" She yells as Megas grabs Jenny in one of its hands! She grunts and struggles with her arms to break out, but it's no use!

Brick forces the soldier to the ground by flipping them over his shoulder and causing them to collapse on his back! He prepares to stomp their throat before he notices Jenny in peril!

In a split second decision, Brick leaves the enemy on the ground and flies over to Jenny! The soldier rises back to their feet and flexes their hands. It appears the gloves are coming back to full power!

"GAHH!" Jenny yells as Megas squeezes tighter, causing her to cough up black fluid! "XJ-9! NO!" Wakeman yells in futility as Megas walks back then grabs onto her with two hands instead of just one! Gears and pistons fire off as she is crushed harder and harder!

Brick appears at the last second and pins himself in between Megas' other hand and uses his arms and legs to prevent it from crushing her!

"You... can't... die here! Push harder, Jenny!" She can't talk, her mouth is flooded with fluid and her teeth are a stark black, but she obliges by trying again to force herself out again! Brick lends a hand and grips one of Megas' finger and Jenny finally gets enough slack to get loose. She can't fly, instead she falls to the ground next to Wakeman!

Brick is left with Megas by himself! He is slowly crushed by the giant machine! It closes in on him slowly but surely! There is no way he can get out of this alone!

Jenny slowly rises to her feet as the enemy slowly walks over, cracking their knuckles. But Wakeman isn't tolerating his presence! She picks up her bazooka and reloads it!

"Not a step closer!" She says, aiming it at the soldier. Surprisingly, they oblige. The person laughs.. "I got what I came for..." Is said before they turn around and walk off. "Wh-What...?" Wakeman turns around.

Jenny is standing with her broken arms and hands facing towards Megas with energy building in her hands! A lot of energy... more than Brick thought possible...!

"XJ-9! What are you doing?! If you do that you-" – "Will save... B-Brick...! Sorry m-mom... I have to... this...!" She mutters as the energy builds to critical levels! A circuit blows in her head, causing an open wound of sorts! Brick is totally encapsulated by Megas now! It begins to squeeze down even harder! "GAH... NGH!" He grunts, trying to fight back.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jenny yells as a catastrophic blue laser erupts from her hands, blowing right through Megas' core! The light is so bright that Wakeman can't even look at it head on! She covers her eyes as pieces of scrap are blown off Megas one by one! Brick falls out of Megas' unpowered hands and falls next to Jenny, coughing and wheezing.

Megas is blown back far and crashes into the ground, causing a small crater to appear. Jenny falls to the ground in a puddle of her own fluids...

Did... they win?

"JENNY! NO, JENNY!" Wakeman yells, shaking Jenny's limp body. Brick shakes his head and looks over. His eyes go wide and he scrambles over to her. He holds her in his arms and looks into her eyes.

They... are completely lifeless.

"She's... She's a robot; you can repair her... r-right?" Brick says, his voice cracking. Wakeman covers her mouth and shakes her head. "She burnt out everything in her entire body in that attack... not even her memory cortex would be spared..." She says, her eyes growing watery.

Brick slowly puts her down and looks over to the dusty battlefield. The soldier is gone. Brick could have finished it...! He rises to his feet and roars:

"WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU AREN'T SAFE FROM ME YOU SCUM! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" He yells as loud as he possibly can, so loud it even blows dust away. He snarls and forces a fist so hard that his entire arm shakes. He looks back over to Wakeman... then over to the town.

Everyone is dead... except them... Brick walks off.

"Where are you going...?" Wakeman asks. "Back to where it all started. I had a mission, I still do. To Townsville. Hopefully I can meet someone there who can explain all of these horrible atrocities." – "Who...?" – "I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out." He says, walking off.

"Wait..." Wakeman says, closing Jenny's eyes and slowly walking over to Brick. He turns around and looks down at the sad lady. She takes something out of her bag. "Hold out your left arm." Brick obliges. She takes what looks like a hand out.

"I... had your perfect size in stock already." She says, plopping it on his nub. She takes several other high-tech devices out and slaps them around his wrist until the hand is in place.

"This will hurt." She says as she presses a button, causing a shock to fire up his arm, straight into his brain! "GGHRRK...!" He grunts, but bears the pain. He moves the fingers around, the hand works! It feels great! The fingers are metallic, not humanoid looking at all. The joints make noise as they move as well. He takes something out of his pocket and puts it over the hand.

It's the experimental glove. He moves it around and it works. Very well.

"Why...? If it wasn't for me... none of this would have happened..." – "You didn't know this would happen... I know you didn't. Brisbaine set this up." – "Brisbaine..." Brick growls. She walks back over to Jenny's body.

"Besides... Jenny gave her life for you... I can't let you go without my help... but unfortunately this is all I can do for you." – "Thank you, Wakeman..." He says, nodding as she reaches Jenny.

"I'll... leave you to grieve..." – "Thank you..." – "One last thing Wakeman." – "What is it?" – "After this... you need to hide. They will continue to go after you. This won't stop until I make it stop. Be more discrete." – "Okay... I will..."

Brick sighs and flies off slowly. Off to Townsville to meet someone he's not even sure will be there.

"Boomer... if you're out there... I'm coming."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And thus was one of my favorite fight scenes to date, and it had nothing to do with Dexter, the Powerpuffs, or Chronometals. The Red Story was officially called the Red Story after this part._


	5. Paradise Lost Part 1

The Chronometal Wars  
Mini Story  
Paradise Lost  
Part 1 of 2

The horrible night is over.

The sun is starting to shine through.

Yet Brick still dwells on what happened. He didn't really know Jenny on a personal level, but he knows that she sacrificed herself to save him. He is thankful for that... and he even made a small prayer for her, although he isn't certain about any afterlife... or whether prayer does any good... or that even if all of this mattered, would it affect a robot?

But... a question haunts him. He looks off to the horizon. Townsville is not too far. It's not the distance that bothers him. It's going back. The question on his mind is... would he have done the same? Jenny put it all on the line and consciously gave her own life so that Brick could live. Brick chokes up... he knows the truth.

He knows he wouldn't have done the same. Jenny is... was stronger than him... stronger of heart. He covers his face, fighting back the horrible feelings so he can at least focus on the tomorrows to come. He takes his hands away and looks at his left forearm. He remembers Wakeman's words. That Jenny gave her life to save Brick, the reason Wakeman forgives him and helped him.

But why?! Why did Jenny do this? This was all his fault! It was his actions that led the military to attack them in the first place! It was his fault that she died! Even though it was eventually her choice to give her life for another.

"Why...? Why is all of this happening? It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Brick mutters. "Bris... bane...!" He seethes, all of his thoughts twisting to red! He shakes his head and looks off to the city.

"First thing's first." He says to himself, flying off to Townsville.

He lands outside the city.

He dons unassuming clothing and walks into the city. It appears to be on high alert. He smiles, the nostalgic feeling already present. This city is always on high alert. It could be destroyed at any moment. It's not the most stable of cities, yet it can be rebuilt almost overnight. These people are used to the most dangerous situations known to man.

Natural disasters, evil scientists, mutated plants, alien invasions. Everything.

He walks into the city easily enough. People don't really seem to recognize him. He looks around. The people are all acting normal... Brick's guessing that Heroesbane didn't cause a panic here. Perhaps the heroes here weren't a target? Whatever heroes decided to live in Townsville in the first place that is.

Brick walks into the center of the city to look up into the observatory. Or at least what would be the observatory, were it still there. Brick raises an eyebrow. He guesses it must have been destroyed or something. He walks farther in and notices it's the subject of an ongoing police investigation.

He walks over to a nearby bulletin board, seemingly out of place in the middle of a bunch of police cars. Not a single policeman is in sight and the cars are off and cold. He guesses they are just maintaining a presence for now. Looking on the board, he notices this investigation has been going on for a couple of days now. Just over a week. Brick puts his finger to his chin and thinks.

"That was before the Second War. Right before the Second War. Could they have been connected?" He thinks to himself. "Wait... wasn't there... someone here right before the second war?" He thinks hard, so sure he remembers this. His eyes go wide and he snaps his fingers-

"Bubbles and Buttercup! Harpuia and Fefnir told us that those two were here and were attacked before the Second War started! Is that what caused... this?" He asks himself, looking up the sheer cliff to the ruins of the observatory. It's so vertical that to even get a good look at the ruin, Brick is already shielding his eyes from the sun.

He looks around to make sure no-one is nearby before flying sharply up the mountainside. He passes layers of trees that have grown onto the base of the observatory due to years of neglect. Mojo has been gone for a very long time. Who knows if he's even still alive?

Brick lands inside of the roofless ruin and is immediately bombarded with strange feelings...!

He shakes his head and looks into the sky, nearly yelling in surprise-

"IT'S NIGHT?! It was day not even a second ago?!" Brick looks over the ruin balcony. Time here has stopped. But not even relevant to that is the rest of Townsville!

The city... it's in complete ruin! Timeless fires preside over ruined buildings. People's bodies lie scattered gruesomely across the ground and roadways. The ground is split open as magma boils forth. Gigantic claw marks scatter around the city as if a monster the size of a castle had taken this entire area to hell and back.

"What... is this...?"

"The future..." A voice lets out behind Brick! He quickly turns around to view a figure in a black coat. Their face is completely obscured and not even the color of their skin is apparent, with the boots, gloves and coat blocking any semblance of a body below. Various silver trinkets spill over the collar of the being, resembling people, stars and moons.

"Who are you?" Brick asks, completely in awe of the situation. "Who I am is not even relevant to your task ahead of you." – "Huh? What are you talking about?" The being's voice is deep, as if their vocal chords were ripped out and sculpted anew from rock and steel. He raises a gloved hand and points to the moon above them. Brick looks up, curious... and as if he couldn't be any more in awe of the situation-

There is a gigantic space station on the Moon! It's... It's unbelievably, insanely huge, covering the entire face! What the hell is going on?!

"The darkness seeks to envelop this world. What you see here, in Townsville... is what would happen should you all fail." – "Me? All? Fail? What are you talking about?" – "The Chronometal Wars. Perhaps the term is too constrained. It could mean a great many things. From Model M's tyranny upon the planet to people misusing other Chronometals for their own purposes... the future is nothing-" He cuts himself off, looking back at Brick, his face still completely darkened by the black coat he's wearing.

"But Black." – "So... why are you here, telling me this? If you aren't relevant to this situation, what's your dog in this fight?" The being laughs deeply, his cloak vibrating and banking softly.

"I am far more powerful than ever thought imaginable by my creator. It would take more than the end of the world to end my existence. But you..." He says, pausing... almost as if they have met before and he's reciting from nostalgia. "What? What is it?" – "Do you wish to be a hero...?" – "A... hero?" – "This world as you see it now... as you can expect, will be very low on heroes soon enough. The world will fall under an iron curtain without a single light to show the masses the way. There will be only darkness... only Black in the war to come."

"So you're saying I... have to be a hero? A light to show people the way?" The being shakes his head. "You don't have to. Your fate is your own, as is mine." The being says as a rumbling is felt, even through this timeless environment.

Scraps of metal float up from around the ruins into the air and spin around, before combining into something else in a bright flash of light! Brick shields his eyes, before the light dies down enough for him to see what it is.

"A Chronometal! What is that?!" – "Model D-2. The Dread Dragon's latent power and soul." – "Dread Dragon...? What's that? I've never heard of it." The being chuckles one last time before shooing the metal off, having it fly aimlessly into space.

"It was a mere stepping stone. Both in life, and as a Chronometal. Yet... as the Black War envelopes this world... all Chronometals, even those that have been destroyed will find new life... within Shira!" The being says, almost religiously, raising both of his arms into the air as a white energy swirls around him.

"SHIRA!"

The Chronometal in the sky, flying aimlessly explodes into a glorious white light as a storm envelopes the area around them! Time returns to sync and rain falls down over the burning city of Townsville! The storm is fierce, cutting Brick to the bone with harsh winds! Deafening wind blocks his ability to hear clearly! Trees bank and snap at the torrential wake!

Brick can barely keep his eyes open long enough to notice the being has drawn two weapons! Long rays of pure blue light extending from his hands!

"Show me what you have learned... brother!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Another two parter, this time taking place from Townsville. A lot of scary stuff shooting at Brick all at once._


	6. Paradise Lost Part 2

The Chronometal Wars  
Mini Story  
Paradise Lost  
Part 2 of 2

"Brother?!"

Before the man responds, he rips through the air, causing a sonic boom to drown out even the tempest around them! Brick forces himself to the ground and shoots himself off to the side and sticks to a wall, staying low and stable in this storm.

Brick pants and gasps. His body is exhausted from the constant battles, both mental and physical. And this person in front of him is far stronger than any being Brick has ever felt. Stronger than even any force that was present during World's End!

Who... is he?

The man launches a laser from his hand, having it burn through the wall just a hair away from Brick's head. He launches more individual lasers! They burn small holes in the walls as they travel at the speed of light, burning through the wind flashing the rain to steam. Brick fumbles deeper into the ruins, barely avoiding the attacks.

"This? This is your constitution? Your vigor? Your resolve? Will you run from every enemy you face?" The man asks, slowly walking over into the dark room Brick parked himself in. The man's black boots tap the ground, echoing through the halls along with the deafening rain and wind.

"This room will not save you!" He yells as he takes one laser hand and cuts the area in front of him! All of the walls on an even level come crashing down at once, the entire midsection melted in a fraction of a second! Brick is lucky he was ducking on the ground! He manages to scramble out of the ruin before it crashes down and falls down the muddy mountain!

The air around them is so thick he can't bring himself to fly, he merely falls down the mountain, hitting rocks and branches along the way! He collapses on the group into a muddy puddle. He shakes his head and rises to his feet, feeling that the man is near.

He turns around only to be met with a hand to his throat! Brick tries to pry the man's fingers off, but he's so powerful he can't even make them budge! If the man wanted to, he could just squeeze a little harder and snap his neck!

"What if your enemy wanted you dead, brother? What then? You would be dead right now. What of the world then? WHAT OF THE WORLD THEN?!" He roars, throwing Brick through the burning city of Townsville, crashing through trees and buildings before collapsing in some random house.

He weakly opens his eyes. The roof above him is blown apart, allowing him to see a giant glow in the sky past the clouds. The moon station is so bright that it breaks through even a typhoon...

"Do you see yet? DO YOU SEE YET?!" The man bellows, blowing the house to pieces with nothing more than his voice. He raises his hand and Brick finds himself suspended by the man's energy alone! Rain courses down Brick's face, his energy completely spent... he can't resist any longer.

"Boom...er...?" Brick mutters weakly.

"That name holds no meaning anymore, brother. Names are for the living. I died in Megaville that day. I am something so much more. But you... you're still as broken and weak as you were that day." He barks, squeezing Brick with his psychic energy!

"Why... are you... doing this?" Brick squeaks, barely able to breathe or speak with his life being crushed from him.

"This world has ended, brother. The Black War was merely the first step towards total Ruination! Without a unified front, the heroes of the world could not resist the darkness! The constant infighting led to internal wars and conflict! You and her... you both constantly struck out against the Powerpuffs! Against Blossom, Bubbles and Bell! You had no vision!" He says, tossing Brick aside-

"NO REMORSE!" He says as Brick slides in the mud, crashing into various things, blowing them to pieces as his body gets more and more beaten up. The man stomps over, seething with rage, a white aura emanating from him and blowing objects back with pure energy.

"Us and our petty conflicts! It's what led us to this moment!" He yells as he picks Brick up by the clothing of his chest, forcing him to look him in the eye. Past the dark black cloak... Brick can see two eyes... they...

Are white?

"To be a hero, Brick. To save this world, to save everyone... is to let go. Let go of your rivalries, of your hatreds! Or I'll kill you myself." Brick is too weak to respond. He loses consciousness in the Man's arms.

The man, still carrying Brick flies back up to the ruin. He puts him down as he feels an immense power nearby. The man shudders to think of what could be happening.

The ground rumbles and the man kneels down. He surges energy into Brick as he lies unconscious on the wet ground of the ruin.

"This world is ruined... no hope for any who preside here. But you, Brick. You have to be the key. Don't let us down.

Brick's dreams are fevered. He writhes on the ground, echoes of the dead future calling to him, screaming at him. He lets out muffled yells, unable to take it all in!

But... at the end of a long tunnel of black... is a shape. It's a person...! A person is the light at the end of the tunnel!

Brick runs over to the person, ignoring the carnage and darkness around him. The person looks back and comes into focus. It's...

It's a woman Brick has never met before. She appears to be a very young woman... green eyes and brown pronounced hair splitting into two bangs that wave back behind her head. She is completely devoid of clothing, yet upon further inspect it appears she has nothing to hide.

Brick feels something for this girl.

"Who... are you?" The girl merely smiles and walks back. "W-Wait!" Brick yells, following her into the light. They both pass into the light and it blinds Brick! Her voice floods into his head and sights of her pass his eyes.

Her hanging by wires from a wall... her collapsed on the ground... her in trouble and her saving him when he's in trouble! Who is this girl? The voice continues...

"Brick... wake up... don't forget me!"

"GAHHH!"

Brick yells himself awake, noticing he is back at the ruin. It's night, but it's not raining. He scrambles to his feet and looks over the ruin into the city.

It's... okay.

He shakes his head. "What is all just... a dream?" He wonders to himself. He moves his arm around a little bit, so sure he was going to be sore or broken.

"I feel... fine. Better than usual in fact. I guess that guy-" He says before stopping himself. He frowns and his eyes grow watery.

"I... guess I even dreamt up me finding my brother, too. I guess it was too easy to expect him to be here. What was all of that even about...? What a crazy... dream." He says to himself, now fully convinced nothing that just happened was real. Nothing makes sense. He looks up at the moon.

It looks normal. Brick sighs and begins to fly off. He's unsure how he passed out on the ground like that and why he feels so strong all of a sudden, but it doesn't matter. He flies off, away from the city.

But... to where? He came to Townsville to find Boomer and that obviously didn't happen. Brisbaine seems to have Brick as a target, so he can't go back. Wakeman is most likely in hiding, taking Brick's advice so it's unlikely he would be able to find her again. It seems like... he's left with nothing. Not even any guidance.

He floats over the city, looking around in random directions before something catches his eye. It seems to be a person, alone in a random clearing. Normally this wouldn't catch his eye, but there is a distinct red tint around this person! Blood?!

Without thinking or requiring any further motivation, Brick flies down to the clearing outside Townsville to the person collapsed in this night-time meadow. He lands and nearly gasps as he gets a better view of the person. It's a woman in a latex suit, suitable for heroes you would see in the Justice League or something like it.

She looks back, her eyes half glazed over. Brick is astonished she is even still conscious with this much blood loss. "Who..." The woman asks, not even as a question or as a statement, she has so little energy. The blood is over everything, even her short purple hair.

"Hold on, I'll get you to a hospital!" Brick yells, approaching the woman. "No... Won't... help." She sighs out with limited breath. "What... do you mean?" – "Everyone... dead... too late..." She says, her eyes fading in and out of focus. He kneels down and supports her head. There are wounds across her entire body. Cuts, bullet wounds, energy burns... she was in a hell of a fight.

"Who are you...?" He asks. She smiles very faintly and closes her eyes.

"Ra... ven... Teen... Ti... tans..." – "The Titans?! I know you guys! how did..." He cuts himself off, realizing what happened. Heroesbane...

"I see. If I were to take you to a hospital, the military would kill you anyway..." – "Take... this." She says very weakly as she takes something off of her pale forehead. It seems to be a red crystal. She gently puts it into Brick's hand.

"I... I can go save Titan HQ! There's still a chance!" – "I was... the last one... left. We're... all gone now." She says, tears streaming down her bloody face. "Why did you give me this?" – "It gives... the user, control... you seem... like a nice enough person... I can give you this. Don't let the world... think the Titans were bad people..." Brick shakes his head.

"I know you aren't! This is all fucking Brisbaine's fault! I'll... I'll kill him for this!" The girl merely chuckles a little bit. "Rage... what good... does it... do..." She says, trailing off, life leaving her body.

"Raven...? Raven?! ... ... ... ... ..." Brick says, before setting her body down. He looks at the small red crystal in his hand. He uses his bare hands to move a large amount of earth out of the ground and turns around. He gently picks her body up and puts it into the grave he made. He packs the dirt over her body and looks at the grave.

He looks once more at the crystal in his hands. He puts it in his pocket and looks off to the horizon.

"Rage... what good does it do? Those were her last words." His brow furrows and his eyes fill with anger.

"I'm sorry, Raven. But rage is all I have. Brisbaine! Your time on this planet is fucking numbered!" He yells, flying into the air. He recently felt like he had no guidance, no goal, nowhere to go- but now he knows.

He knows EXACTLY where he needs to go!

"BRISBAINE!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Having seen two heroes die in front of him, Brick is more more motivated than ever. His recent exposure to his brother (or what he can only hope was his brother) also shocked him into reality. The Chronometal Wars certainly are not as over as he once thought._


	7. Underworld

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
Underworld

An inconspicuous man sits at a bar stool.

It's been several days since that event in Townsville. Brick has thought long and hard about everything that happened, even if he wasn't sure if it was real. His clothing is completely different right now. He wears a brown tattered robe to hide every part of his body. Not even is face is easily accessible. These atrocities have taught him to be careful if nothing else.

People unfortunate enough to live in and around a dump like this scurry around. If not like insects, then like worried people. The Panic may finally be grinding to a halt, but the entire world is still buckling from what went down. He looks up from the bar to view a low tech television in the corner.

"-Among things to happen during this horrible event, we take you to a rural town in Nevada." The newscast shifts perspective to a still smoldering ruin of the place where it all went down for Brick. He grits his teeth and shoots back his drink, still keeping his eye on the TV.

"As you can see... the town is completely in shambles. From what witnesses have seen, not a single person here has survived. People recall seeing the rogue villain "Brick" of the Rowdyruff Boys present in the town and is currently considered the number one suspect in this investigation. People also recall seeing XJ-9, a robot-"

Brick chuckles to himself, phoning the rest of the newscast out.

"Sure, all the witnesses just happen to 'miss' Megas and the entirety of the Military..." He mumbles, shooting back another drink. It burns, but it's what he needs right now. He's not just here drowning his sorrows, he has a meeting to set up... he went through a lot of work to pull this off.

The bartender comes out, an unassuming young woman. Brick takes this as his cue and starts knocking on the bar island. At first the bartender pays the knocking no mind, but then she realizes that Brick is knocking in a pattern. A pattern she hasn't heard in months.

She darts her eyes over to Brick, still tending to the bar, making 100% sure he's making the pattern, so she waits for him to continue knocking.

Several seconds and dozens of knocks later, she turns around and taps him on the shoulder. He looks up to notice she's already walking into the back room, but she's opened up the way for him to get behind the bar. He quietly gets up and walks into the back room.

Brick follows her into a false wall and she turns around. She seems kind of nervous and unprofessional, obviously not the person he's looking for, but she seems to know who he's looking for.

"Look... you know the code so I can send you in, but mind your manners... they couldn't stress enough how I should say that. See you." She says hastily, bowing quickly before leaving the room and closing the false wall behind Brick.

The room is dark, but there are lights at the bottom of the stairs here. He walks down quietly and enters a brightly lit dusty room. It seems like it was abandoned for years, only to be recently moved back into. There's a single man sitting at a table as other people walk around doing multiple things at the same time. The man looks up at Brick.

He's pretty short, but his body language and face tell a story of hardship and cruelty. His left eye is whitened with a huge scar going down his face. He files his nails, looking right into Brick's facial cowl, unable to see his face.

"It takes a lot of work to find us. Given your unassuming get-up, I assume you're here for work?" – "Work? Not exactly. Help." – "Help, huh? It's all the same to us." The man says boorishly, leaning back in his chair as various men and women of all ages continue to scramble around, seemingly working on the most important things of their lives.

"As you can see... we are very busy." – "No doubt due to Operation Heroesbane..." – "Among other things, yes..." He says, looking Brick up and down one last time. He knows Brick is either one of two things. A Government assassin sent here to kill him, or a freedom fighter looking to join the good fight.

"Tell me... to whom do I offer the respect of brotherhood to?" The man asks, putting his nail file away and settling his arms on the table. Brick takes a chair and lifts the cowl from his head. As soon as the man sees Brick's face, he smiles.

"I see... no further words are needed. You're here for the same reason we are. Brisbaine..." – "Yeah. It was hard to track you guys down. I'm strong, but I'm not strong enough to take on Brisbaine on his home turf. I need help." – "We are all working to end Brisbaine's regime. The way he's come to power during these events are sickening and we've all lost good friends."

Brick looks around, his red hair spilling over his face. He hasn't had sleep in days. The things these people are doing are specific to Heroesbane. Conspiracy papers, pictures on atrocities and one picture sticks out to Brick. He gets up from the chair, confusing the man as he walks over.

"You there, can I see that?" Brick asks a young man carrying a picture. "Uh... sure..." He says, handing it to Brick as he heads back to the table, sitting down as fast as he got up.

He can't believe it...

The Powerpuff Girls are still alive?! All three of them flying into space and fighting some weird thing. The picture says "Magnificence." He chuckles to himself, putting the picture on the table.

"I was certain they were dead." He says, surprised. He looks back to the man in this criminal underworld room. "I'm sorry, I've been lacking manners. To whom to I owe the pleasure of working with?" – "Skarr. Once general Skarr, now just Skarr." He says, taking something out of his pocket. It's a cigar. Two of them to be exact.

He lights it up with a match and begins to puff it, throwing another to Brick, who catches it in mid-air with his robot hand. Skarr raises an eyebrow.

"Seems like you have more of a bone to pick than most of us, eh?" – "Ha, it's not what it looks like. Brisbaine didn't give me this. In fact it was the Powerpuffs... but it seems like I'm going to have to work with them to take Brisbaine down. Also, I don't smoke." - "Ah, yes-" He says, blowing smoke. "Times of great peril bring once mortal enemies together." Skarr chuckles along with Brick as Brick thinks back.

In that crazy dream, his brother told him that the reason the world was ruined was because he refused to work together with the Powerpuffs... dream or no that definitely gives him the motivation to at least see their side of the story. He also can't get the image of that brown haired girl out of his head. She's been in his head since the day he woke up in Townsville. She was so beautiful, but he also felt like he knew her.

Like... fate drew them together, only to rip them away. Someone he can't bear to be without. Funny, he's never met that chick in his life. He's been hoping to drown her image out with hard liquor, but she's here to stay, it seems.

"So... first order of business?" Brick says out of the blue, catching Skarr off guard as he continues to smoke his cigar. "Well... you came at a good time. We wouldn't even be here tomorrow." – "Does... that mean-" – "Yes. Our operation takes place tomorrow."

Brick raises an eyebrow. "Why so sudden?" – "You saw the picture, right?" – "The Powerpuff Girls?" He says, flipping the picture over and looking at it. "What about it? What about them?" Skarr smiles and leans back in his chair again.

"You don't really keep up with events inland, do you? Bubbles is setting up to release a press conference soon about the nature of Heroesbane." – "Bubbles is? Why her? Why not Blossom?" – "Because Blossom's-" He begins to say as Brick raises his eyebrow again. Skarr puts his chair down and looks him in the eye.

"You... you don't know, do you?" – "What? Know what?" Skarr darts his eye around, unsure of how to answer this. He knows deep down it doesn't really matter, but he wants to let the kid down gently.

"Blossom is... gone, you see." – "Gone...?" – "She's... dead, Brick." Brick looks at Skarr and blinks. He looks on the table at the cigar. "You know what? I think I'll have this after all." – "I thought you didn't smoke. Haha!" – "Can I get a match?" – "Catch." He says, flicking one over to Brick, him catching it in mid-air and striking it on his metal hand to catch it on fire.

He puffs it in his mouth and leans back in his chair.

"Dead, huh? Know how it went down?" – "No real details. As we caught in that picture you saw, she was alive before she went into battle with Magnificence. Then... she wasn't." Brick sighs, smoke floating out of his mouth. "I don't really know how to feel about that, though I guess it doesn't change much. After all, I thought they were all dead not even five minutes ago." – "True." Skarr says, looking at his wristwatch.

"We head out at seven in the morning." – "Head out where?" – "The press conference is at eight. From what I hear, a lot of military personnel will be present. We have intelligence that suggests that Brisbaine's private compound will be understaffed that day. If there was ever a time to strike and end this joke of an operation, it's then." He says, putting the cigar out and stuffing the remainder back into his pocket.

"I recommend you get some sleep. We only have a few hours. If you're with us, you're with us. If you're not, I understand." Skarr says, moving farther into the back room as a young girl hands him a card and walks away. He looks at it.

"Free night in a scummy motel, huh? Gee, thanks." He says, stuffing it in his cloak, putting his cowl back on and walking out.

Brick can't help but think... soon, Brisbaine will answer for his crimes!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Not sure why, but this always struck me as one of my favorite parts that I've ever written. Something about a 1 on 1 conversation that lasts the entire page with only minimal exposition. I felt that this was one of my better works. This part also does a passable job of showing the reader exactly which tangent this story takes place after.  
_


	8. Out in the Open

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
Out in the Open

Brick wakes up in his bed.

The underbelly of this city is stirring. Something is happening, be it through fear or anticipation of an awaited event is irrelevant. Brick looks a clock on the wall. It's almost seven. This room is actually very cozy. Judging from the exterior, this place should be a dump. He hops softly on the bed while he's still sitting on it. He looks in the corner, noticing giant fresh scratches on the wooden floor. It seems like people recently renovated this place. Very recently.

Maybe they cleaned this room especially for Brick? The people gave him warm stares on his way out, like he was what they needed. He gets up and leaves the room; noticing people outside the bar across the slum perk up at the mere sight of him. One person speaks to a nearby watchman and he runs in side, no doubt to tell Skarr that Brick is awake.

Brick looks around. A TV amidst the garbage in this slum is tuned to a news channel. He manages to steal a glimpse of Bubbles. He smiles slightly. The press conference, talking about Heroesbane and the panic it caused is scheduled to take place in about an hour. He stretches, unusually calm, even knowing that very soon he will be amidst a group of insurgents whose sole purpose is to assassinate Brisbaine.

The mere prospect gives goose bumps. He knows Brisbaine needs to be brought to justice... but... to kill him...

She shakes his head of the uncertainty and remains fixated on the one thing he is certain of.

Brisbaine killed Jenny and Raven, amongst countless more innocents!

A man outside the bar beckons Brick in across the crowd of people in this run-down section of Citysville. He snakes his way through the mob, still in his brown cloak. He enters the bar, noticing it's completely empty. He follows the people down into the false wall and into the war room.

A short man with a scar down his face grins once Brick enters the room.

"I trust you slept well?" – "Well enough. When is the attack?" Brick asks, before noticing a map sprawled over the dusty wooden table, illuminated by a faint hanging light. Skarr points at it.

"I'll be the general of this operation. We have double agents working within and just outside Brisbaine's private complex." – "About that;" Brick interrupts, gaining a reaction from Skarr.

"I didn't know Brisbaine had such a place." – "It didn't belong to him until recently. Shortly after Heroesbane went into effect, he forced his ownership on an abandoned government facility just to the east of Citysville. Our spies tell us that it's a lab that experimented with Chemical X years ago." Brick raises an eyebrow.

"Chemical X, huh?" Skarr nods. "I am well aware of its properties and past. That said; anything could happen... and it's nearly impossible to plan for so we can't take any risks." Brick nods. "Agreed. What about personnel?" – "During Bubbles' speech, more than half of the soldiers there will relocate to the town hall on order from the president, to give public apologies to the families that were destroyed during these events."

"Wait, the soldiers will apologize? I know they did those horrible things and I'd the last person to play devil's advocate... but weren't they just following orders?" – "That's the thing, Heroesbane wasn't enacted by the Supreme Court... or any higher council for that matter. It was corrupted and forced through by Brisbane and was kept on the down-low until Bubbles blasted it open... though... by then it was too late. Most of the world's heroes are already dead." Skarr says, followed by a deep sigh.

"I see... so it was Brisbaine who did this alone? No backing from the government?" – "Correct, it was a purely military operation. The soldiers even have a choice in the matter. Those who participated are required to give a public apology or face dishonorable discharge." – "So that's why his building will be understaffed..." – "Exactly, and that's when we strike!" Skarr says, pointing at the building.

"We don't have much longer. The guards will be moving out in a matter of minutes. Most of the militia is already positioned outside the complex, out of sight. Now's the time." He says, folding the paper up and putting it into a bag, with many weapons present within it.

"What are we hoping to accomplish with this?" Brick asks. Skarr looks over. "Brisbaine may answer for this in a court or two... but there's no way a man with connections so deep within this country as to assassinate the world's heroes without being detected is going to truly answer for his crimes if left alone." Skarr says with malice in his voice.

"The people here have spoken. If our government is willing to kill its own citizens, then we will not accept their justice! Our justice is our own! We will not settle until Brisbaine's head is on a pike!" He yells, throwing his sack over his shoulder and running up the stairs along with everyone else. Brick follows.

They maintain a low enough profile while still moving quickly out of this underworld slum. Soon they split up and leave the city at the same time. Brick flies to a staging point next to Brisbaine's complex.

He flies over the staging ground.

He lands to notice hundreds of armed, yet obviously untrained militia greeting him. He waves and blushes.

He looks around. A lot of these soldiers are just kids, no older than twenty. His demeanor sours. To make the concept of killing Brisbaine worse, he's also fighting alongside a bunch of kids who are certainly going to die.

He walks up to a random soldier and talks to him. "You there, how old are you?" – "U-Uh, s-seventeen Brick- UH, S-Sir!" – "Seventeen? God damn...!" He says, furious, ripping the gun out of his hand, forcing gasps from onlookers. "Get the hell out of here." He barks. "Wh-What?" – "You heard me. No kids are going to be dying today." He says with a scowl on his face, walking back with the gun in his hand.

"Wait!" The kid yells. Brick looks back to see a pained expression on his face. "I need to fight, sir... Heroesbane killed my family. I have nothing left! I can't just go back; I don't even have a home anymore! Here, I have brothers and a cause worth fighting for! If not for my family, then for all of their families!" He says, deeply passionate and pained. Brick turns around with an astonished look on his face.

"Please sir... I can't abandon my men! We are all here of our free will!" Brick diverts his eyes and grits his teeth. He quickly snaps the gun back at the man who barely catches it. The soldiers are still looking back Brick.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't realize that everyone here had reasons not much unlike mine for being here. Kids... men... so young. Just promise me you won't die!" He says. The boy nods. "Okay, sir!" He runs back to a militia captain.

Skarr walks up behind Brick, having seen what just happened.

"I know what you were trying to do, Brick. Hopefully now you know where we all stand on this issue." – "They're just kids, general." – "We were all kids once, willing to fight for what we thought was right." Skarr says, looking over the flat staging ground, hundreds of soldiers waiting for his order.

"Not a single one of them was untouched by Heroesbane. They are all willing to kill and die for this." Skarr says, turning around to Brick. "But what's more is the fact that there are so many more still that are not with us. Countless more people, not limited to just our country who don't have the ability to fight back, to get revenge on Brisbaine and let the world hear them." Skarr walks into the camp after letting Brick off with one final line.

"If we let Brisbaine live, it will let the entire world know that killing its own citizens is okay! It's time we finally take control of our own lives! We are not going to stand for this!" He roars, raising his fist into the air with the many soldiers following along. Brick nods.

It's time to attack!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Why did Brisbaine do what he did? What would he have to gain from killing heroes, some of which like the Rowdyruffs, were his own pride and joy? There has to be more to this. Soon, we may find out._


	9. Tunnel Runners

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
Tunnel Runners

An explosion goes off!

The soldiers run over the hill flanking Brisbaine's complex, Skarr leading the pack!

"Forward my brothers! For Justice!" He roars out, catching sentries outside the building off guard! Before they even have a chance to react, a hailstorm of bullets rain down on them and put them out of commission! The Complex is several stories tall, though most of it is underground. The walls are pure chrome, looking like a place of the future!

Soldiers taking point run into the building as Brick flies above the building, spotting snipers and quickly blowing up their nests before any of the soldiers could be killed! Brick makes short work of any of the roof access points and fires red balls of energy to blow them out of commission. Soldiers still funnel into the build and Brick follows them in before an explosion is heard just outside! He runs back out to see...

It's that soldier that was piloting Megas! The militia pause and take aim, but Brick yells-

"RUN! You can't take him on! Get into the building or flee! I'll take care of him!" He says, putting up his guard, making eye contact with the man... or at least he would if he wasn't wearing a mask. The soldier cracks his knuckles as the militia behind Brick follows his orders, running for cover or spilling into the building.

"So... we meet again, pathetic "hero." Have you come to deliver your head to me personally? That's fine... though I much prefer a hunt, like with the Teen Titans." – "What did you say?!" – "Only one of them got away... though I expect that she wouldn't live long with that many bullets in her. It's of no consequence to me." He says dismissively, throwing his cloak off and showing off a slender black and white body-suit! His gloves are equipped and discharging energy!

"You'll regret crossing me!" Brick yells, charging the man down! He prepares for a counter attack, but Brick quickly stops in mid-air and shoots at the ground, blowing him away without being able to block the attack! In mid air, the man scrambles to find his way downward, but Brick teleports behind him and slams his back with both of his hands, sending him careening down and causing a crater upon impact, blowing dust and dirt everywhere!

Brick isn't going to fall for this crap anymore! He's still just human; no amount of fancy technology will save him from Brick's wrath!

"You're... pretty good...!" The man says, rising from the dirt, completely surprised that Brick is actually putting up a real fight this time! Brick's brow furrows and his pupils dilate! "I should have killed you when we met! Maybe then Raven would still be alive!" – "Oh, so she DID die? How reassuring. That's nine for ten, I never leave a hero alive... you're all that's left." – "I'll savor your dying moments...!" Brick fumes, crashing down on the man, causing an even bigger crater to form!

The man is blown back from the sheer force of the attack and scrambles back near Brick's Militia! Brick rises from the ashes to see the man blast at least twenty of them in half with a single wave of his hand!

"STOP IT!" Brick roar, launching a red energy attack at the soldier, only to have him reflect it back and barely dodge it! "It seems your weakness has always been others, Brick. Truly disappointing that you've fallen so far." – "FUCK YOU!" He roars, charging him down and engaging him in a power struggle, hand to hand! Energy from Brick and the Man's gloves explode out, suffocating the area in pure energy!

Brick and the soldier seem evenly matched, but Brick is giving it a little more! He throws the man over his shoulder and he collapses on his back, knocking the air out of him! Brick turns around and gets ready to stomp his throat with gruesome pleasure before a beam of energy blasts him away!

He slides across the ground, crashing into a tree and breaking it in half. He shakes his head and looks up. It's...

Another man with a mask and a power suit?! This one wields a white suit with black colorations and a high tech gun instead of power gloves. Brick growls and rises to his feet, the energy attack doing little to stifle his energy!

Explosions go off everywhere, the soldiers within the complex causing massive damage! The battle must be going well; Brick just needs to keep these guys from getting in and ruining everything!

"Who are you?!" Brick yells out. The other man, also wearing a non-descript mask laughs a small bit. "Our individuality? It matters not. We've lost that long ago. We are simply tools. Experiments. Weapons to be used, the perfect killing machines. THAT is what we are!" – "Human... weapons? Human experiments?" Brick grins. "Fine with me. The way I see it, you're less than human, so killing you should be no problem!" He yells, launching a ray of energy at the new man!

The former experiment catches the attack and reflects it back. It appears that this new guy can't take a hit. He takes aim and launches a ray of white light at Brick, giving him barely enough time to dive out of the way as it blows the hill to bits! It does seem, however... that his toys are strong enough to put quite a dent in Brick! Brick snaps back to his feet and launches two separate attacks from his hands, one at both experiments! The black armored one merely reflects the attack while the white one jumps into the air, using a kind of jetpack!

Brick takes his opportunity to intercept him in mid-air! "What?!" He lets out, underestimating Brick's speed. Brick takes him by the arm and throws him at the other experiment, knocking them both across the ground!

(Underground)

"Report!" Skarr yells at a man during a firefight.

"Sir, we've suffered heavy casualties, but the map says that there is only one room left! Behind these doors are the testing chambers! Brisbaine has to be there, this is their last line of defense!" Skarr nods.

"Good! Push on men! Justice will prevail!" He yells, taking a grenade out and blowing enemy soldiers out of cover! He and his men charge down the halls and come to the last door. It's locked down tight, but a sapper plants a charge on the door and stands clear.

It blows the door open and the militia storm the area! Brisbaine is standing in the back of the room with his hands up in surrender! The room is filled with high tech devices and a pod in the middle of the room, big enough to seal a person in.

"Hold your fire!" Skarr yells to his men. "I'll deal with him myself." He snickers, taking his knife out and walking over to him. "Please... I can explain!" Brisbaine says pitifully.

"Is that all this is to you, Brisbaine? Killing you through a personal vendetta? No, this is about justice, about us rising against our oppressive government that thinks it can kill its own people! First you, then the whole country!" – "Please, this is so much more than you could possibly imagine! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Skarr holds the knife to Brisbaine's neck as he swallows hard.

"I imagined you would be the kind of man to keep calm and collected... to go down with his ship. I guess I was wrong. You're nothing but trash!" – "It's... not... me you should be angry at!" Brisbaine squeaks, the knife grinding against his neck.

"Oh? And who is?" – "This was supposed to be an operation that took out those who would try to kill innocents! You have to believe me! It went all out of hand because of Cranston!" – "Cranston...?" Skarr asks, taking the knife away, willing to hear Brisbaine out.

"Who is this Cranston?" – "He used to work here, years ago... researching Chemical X and advanced uses for it! He came back after I initiated Heroesbane and forced me to escalate it or... he would unleash something even worse upon the world!" – "Worse than Heroesbane? I don't buy it!" – "PLEASE! You have to believe me! If you don't-" He says, cutting himself off as a huge silhouette appears behind all of the soldiers.

A huge orange man towers over all of them!

His chest bears large mutated eyes as he stands well over ten feet tall. His hands are huge and his nails are as large as knives. He wears a large grey lab coat that covers only the back of his torso, wearing gray pants as well. Fire burst from his head as all of his eyes, those on his head and his chest glow red as he expels energy to blow the soldiers away!

"C-Cranston Utonium...!" Brisbane lets out timidly as Skarr turns around to view the monster of a man! "You...?! You're behind all of this?!" – "I know of you, General Skarr... I've seen your exploits. Pity that you must die today." – "Fat chance!" He yells, taking his assault rifle out and unleashing a barrage of bullets that Cranston stops in mid air with nothing but a hand gesture. Brisbaine runs away as Cranston reflects all of the bullets back at once, blowing Skarr away, blood trailing behind him.

He slumps to the ground, but musters enough strength to look up at the orange monster that is Cranston Utonium. "Damn... you... monster...!" He says as his vision blackens and he closes his eyes. Cranston turns over to Brisbaine. "The time has come... unleash the catalyst, or you too will share his fate." Brisbaine very timidly walks over to the pod and pushes a series of buttons.

"Let us see if Shira is a success..." Cranston growls, rumbling the ground around him. "They will all see the true power, of X!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _And thus, X, a mostly ignored character in my story finally makes his unveiling. I wonder how it goes?_


	10. The Shining Rays of Amaterasu

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
The Shining Rays of Amaterasu

The battle continues on above the carnage in the lab!

Brick makes short work of the experiments, bouncing the energy from the white one into the black one, causing massive damage and beating both of them in close quarters! Overpowering them all through sheer strength of will! They both rise to their feet and flank Brick, but he's had enough of these pathetic failures!

"HRAH!" He yells out, exerting pure energy, exploding outward and blowing fragments of their armor off and snapping trees in half as well as ripping the metallic coating of the complex off with a single roar! The two experiments hardly have enough energy to rise back to their feet. Brick pants, but realizes just how much of an advantage he has right now. He puts his hands up and readies to end their pathetic lives.

But... something feels different. Both of the experiments freeze in place. Saying and doing nothing. "Hey! Giving up? Fine by me!" Brick yells, charging them down as a huge white explosion engulfs the battlefield and blows the entire ground upward like a volcano, knocking Brick into the building and hitting it so hard that he coughs up blood and nearly passes out on the spot! He falls to his knees and coughs, looking up.

The dust is clearing to show a being amidst the smoke. Long hair and glowing white eyes. The two experiments walk over under the being and raise their hands up.

"Strength of body..." – "Strength of will..." They both say individually as white energy leaves their bodies and courses into this new being. All of Brick's energy was knocked out in a single blow, so all he can do is watch...!

"Shining Rays of Amaterasu-" – "We give our lives willingly!" They yell out as a huge surge of white lightning explodes out of them and engulfs the being! Their bodies' slump lifelessly to the ground as the being's energy escalates even further beyond what it took to knock Brick out of commission! The energy is so overpowering that even the dust is blown away. Brick can now see the being in full view!

Long white hair with very brightly lit white eyes that seem filled with pure rage! The being is female and their teeth are clenched with seemingly primal ambition! Brick has never seen someone with these major characteristics before... but there's no mistaking her clothing...!

"STARFIRE?!" Brick yells out, barely able to rise to his feet, clenching his arm out of pain. She is wearing two piece clothing, purple with silver linings. There's no mistaking the body and the clothing... but... the eyes and the hair? It simply "can't" be Starfire!

A being rises from the hole in the ground, riding a kind of floating disk. The man is huge and orange, definitely not human! "Who...?" Brick tries to say as the man raises his hand. "Now is not the time to talk, Brick of the Rowdyruffs. Now is the time to listen." He says as he looks up at the enraged being above him.

"This is the fruit of my experiments here so long ago... I never had authorization or proper testing conditions until now. Now... I must say... this is yielding some fantastic data." He looks back down at the broken Brick and chuckles, his arms crossed.

"She is not the one I hoped to create with the Shining Rays of Amaterasu... but if nothing else, she will give me the data I need to bring her back...! Her life is of no more meaning to me than a simple test... so do me one last favor, Brick. Die for her. Let me test her capabilities." He says, his disk flying off and quickly leaving sight. The girl resembling Starfire roars with primal fury as the land around them catches on fire and clouds swirl around them!

The fire is white and emanates an otherworldly feel! What... is all of this...?!

"BRICK!" A voice Brick truly did NOT expect to hear lets out from the side of the building. He looks back. "B-Brisbaine...?! What the hell are you doing here?! If I make it out of here alive-" – "Brick, please, you have to listen! You have to run or she will kill you along with the entire planet!" – "What? Why are you trying to help me?!" – "I am not your enemy, Brick!" – "Yes you-" He tries to say as Starfire launches a pure white laser Brick barely has time to dodge out of the way of that burns through the ground and explodes within the crust of the Earth, causing a small earthquake!

"Holy shit...! What is that power?!" – "Brick... she's not going to stop until she kills you! You have to run, or we will all be doomed!" Brick growls, not wanting to take Brisbaine's advice, but he doesn't seem to have much of a choice. This woman in front of him is emanating the strongest aura he's felt in his entire life...! A one on one conflict would mean certain death!

He flies off to have her materialize directly in front of her with a cruel smile crossing her face, rage burning in her white eyes. She smacks Brick hard enough to cause a sonic boom and cause him to crash back into the courtyard surrounding the complex surrounded by white fire! That single hit must have broken several ribs... Brick doesn't think he can get back up...

This can't be it... there's still so much more to do...! Brick tries to get back to his feet, but can't find the strength. Every muscle in his body is crying out in defeat... he... he can't do this alone...

"Help..." He mutters on the ground. Brisbaine looks around, hysterical. He knows that Brick needs help but he also knows that Starfire is unstoppable! There is nothing he can do!

Out of nowhere, a lone soldier runs in front of Brick's limp body and looks up at Starfire and aims his gun at her, causing her to cock her head. Almost like a dog, wondering what this person is doing. Not even a million of this kid can stop her and she knows this. So why is he standing there? Does he not value his life?

Brick looks up to see who it is. It's... that kid he tried to take the gun from earlier...! "Kid... g-get out of here... save yourself! You will gain nothing from... dying here...!" – "No, sir! I can't let you go like this! We all have to work together to make it out!" – "You're... so stupid... she's going to kill us both if you stay!" – "A soldier never abandons his superior officer!

Starfire straightens her head and seems to have had enough of this. She falls to the ground and lands on her feet and begins to walk slowly over to the kid who fires bullets off at her! She doesn't even bother to deflect them; they all just flatten and explode upon her skin, doing absolutely no damage! Brisbaine and Brick look on in horror as this kid stands and fights!

"I... need power... this isn't right...!" Brick cries to himself. "This cannot be my destiny! Too many people have died...!" He yells out! He slowly rises to his knees, using his arms as leverage! The kid reloads and unleashes more bullets at Starfire, but she merely grins and walks over to him! She's almost close enough to kill him with a simple hand movement!

Brick feels a newfound kind of energy enter his body!

Starfire begins to strike down on the boy with the power of a dying sun, but Brick explodes in front of him and holds her attack off with one hand. He looks up, blood streaming down his face and determination in his eyes! Starfire almost looks like she has fear in her eyes as he punches her back so strongly that it causes what looks like a small supernova! Brick looks back with a facial expression so serious it commands obedience.

"Now you have to go. Let me handle her. I'll be okay!" – "O-Okay sir- B-Brick!" The kid runs off, avoiding the white fire as Starfire rises from the rubble and rubs the blood off of her face.

She smiles, but Brick isn't amused. His arms flex at both sides, green and red energy swirling around him!

"I... know this energy...!" He says to himself as a phantom appears next to him. Even Brisbaine can see it and his eyes go wide!

"BUTCH?!" Butch nods to Brick and looks over to Starfire. Brick doesn't understand, yet at the same time this makes more sense than he could imagine. "Thank you, brother..." He says with tears in his eyes as his energy reaches a new-found level!

His phantom combines with Brick and he blasts off to Starfire! She was anticipating his movements and fires off into the sky, quickly reaching space! Brick follows her and quickly cuts her off outside of the atmosphere in the cold nothingness of space! He launches a beam of red and green energy that illuminates the sky so brightly that even the people of Earth can't look at it without squinting!

One girl looks up from next to the tomb of the Chronometal Wars. "Wait... I know that energy...! Him, what do you make of this?" – "I... I don't know...! That's Butch's energy, but he's dead!" – "You're the one with his soul, right? You should know this stuff!" Buttercup says, looking up at the bright energy.

But... she feels weird... like this is very important. Like... she's scared. There's something going on that she knows endangers the world...! She puts her hands together and looks up at the now fading light.

"Whoever you are... Butch... Brick... anyone... good luck...!"

Starfire unleashes a barrage of light-speed attacks that Brick, even with his godly powers can barely dodge! He counters her attack with a decisive blow to the chest, but it does little more than knocking the wind out of her!

"Starfire...! Come back to reality! We don't have to kill each other!" Brick yells at the temporarily incapacitated Starfire. She looks up with pain across her face. "I... can't... control it...!" She says much to Brick's surprise, before he can respond she launches a white beam that he has no choice but to counter with his own!

They lock into a beam struggle the likes of which the people of Earth have never seen! They both put their entire beings into this attack, blowing even the rules of physics to pieces as singularities are born and killed within the span of a few short seconds! Brick condenses his beam to pierce hers and blow her onto the moon!

He crashes down on her and pins her to the ground! "STARFIRE! Are you in there?!" He yells! "IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE, JUST KILL ME!" She says with a painful expression that betrays her bodily actions, kicking him across the heavens and bolting back at him! He stops himself in mid-air and utilizes this newfound power to engage her once again in hand to hand combat!

They strike each other with the strength of meteors, blowing lunar dust away in a storm and causing the crust to crack! They lock each other into a power struggle and Brick looks into Starfire's eyes. She's... crying, but the bottom half of her face is completely demented, teeth spiky and drooling over the concept of murder!

It's as if there's something inside of her giving her massive power, but killing her consciousness! "Star... Fire...!" He grunts, barely able to talk while exerting enough power to keep her at bay. "Do you... really... want me to... kill you...?!" – "Yes...! Please...! I can't stand this...!" She mutters without using her mouth, almost as if by telepathy.

Brick can see the pain she is in and nods. This is the real Starfire talking! "I'll put you out of this hell!" He roars, summoning even more power from deep within himself! His body glows a bright green, illuminating the Moon and the space around them as his energy reaches critical levels! He manages to bolt both himself and Starfire away from the moon as his power begins to cap!

Right before he re-enters Earth's atmosphere, he lets all of the energy out at once and causes what looks like a gigantic nuclear explosion to resonate throughout the planet's surface! Everyone from this side of the planet can see it and look on in fear and awe!

But it's not over yet! Still with Starfire in his arms and still falling, Brick needs to survive this fall with no energy. He doesn't think it can be done... but he's okay with this. He is halfway down, but so out of energy he knows he won't be able to survive the impact. Starfire is unconscious in his arms. He closes his eyes as he reaches the last few thousand feet at terminal velocity!

But a familiar energy appears around him. He opens his eyes and the last person he expects to see is following him down, getting ready help break his fall.

"Buttercup...?!" – "Hold on!" She says, grappling on and narrowly avoiding a direct hit with the Earth!

They safely land next to the complex.

Brick is so out of power he feels like standing would be enough to blow his muscles to pieces, but he has to get up. Luckily, Buttercup actually gives him a hand and throws his arm over her shoulder as he stands up. Brisbaine walks over and they all look down at the body of Starfire. Brick looks over to Brisbaine with conflicting emotions crossing his face.

"What... happened? To her? To this world...? What have you done, Brisbaine...?" He asks weakly, still standing with the help of Buttercup. "I'm... not blameless in what happened... and I want nothing more than for this to be over... but you're not done yet, Brick." – "What...?" – "She's still alive. It will take the true destruction of one's sense of self to truly calm the Shira."

As soon as Brisbaine says that word, Brick's eyes go wide! "What... was that word you used?" – "Shira. It's the shortened version of "Shining Rays of Amaterasu," the project Cranston worked on before he left and... what you see left of this poor girl." – "Shira..." Brick says to himself deeply. "So it wasn't a dream..." – "What?" – "Nothing..." He says softly.

"Regardless. Shira is the process of using a highly experimental kind of Chemical X in ways that leave the recipient broken, both in body and spirit. It required sacrifices from those with body and will to achieve true power, but even then... the results were too unstable- not to mention unethical. The project was cancelled and Cranston went missing. To my knowledge, Shira is unstoppable... unless the source of their power, the spirit is destroyed or altered... but... I don't know how to do that." He shakes his head, worried.

"If we do nothing... Starfire will reach maximum power in a matter of hours once again." – "That's bullshit!" Buttercup yells out! "There has to be something we can do!" – "Like what?! We have nothing that can calm her emotions! Nothing that can ease her spirit! We would need an exorcism!" – "Don't be stupid!" Brisbaine and Buttercup snap at each other before Brick jostles himself free of Buttercup.

"Brick...?" She says as he weakly walks over to her and falls to his knees next to her. He reaches into his pocket and takes a small red jewel out of it.

"Anger... what good does it do? Control... emotional control... spiritual control." He says to himself putting it on her head. They all gather around him, waiting for something to happen. To their amazement, the jewel shines and Starfire's hair slowly fades from white to red! She opens her eyes very weakly as her body begins to bleed!

Cuts open up as her body is torn to pieces! "STARFIRE!" Brick yells out, grabbing her by the hand. She shakes her head. Her eyes are green again...!

"No... this... is okay." She says weakly, her body showing more signs of horrible trauma! The separation of Shira is destroying her! "No! I won't let you die! I won't let anyone else die!" He yells out with his eyes clenched shut! She raises her hand and brushes his face, causing his eyes to snap open.

"Shhh... you... calmed my soul. I was on... fire... I felt like I was dying again and again, losing myself to this kind of... white pit of nothingness. It's better to die than to live like that... thank you... so much..." She says, her arm losing power and going limp.

Buttercup covers her mouth and Brisbaine turns around with a pained expression on his face. Brick merely sits there looking at her now dead body. "God damn it... not again...!" He seethes to himself, his tears falling onto Starfire. He wipes his eyes and looks up. It's getting dark...

It's all over. Heroesbane's culmination was nothing more than the testing grounds for the Shira project. The Panic brought a suitable test subject right to Cranston's doorstep- Starfire. The test results were... successful. The being was the strongest singular being anyone has ever witnessed. Who was this Cranston? What is this Shira supposed to even be? Why did this have to happen? Cranston knows how to make more of these now...

What lies on this Black horizon? What happens now...?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Though not as flashy as some of the other fights scenes, this one still has a soft spot in my heart. While The Panic sort of just "says" that most of the heroes of the world are killed through Heroesbane, The Red Story goes to pretty big lengths to make you know exactly who and how died, and I attempt to at least draw feeling from it, not just for the reader, but for Brick as well. We're almost done._


	11. Closure

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
Closure

Starfire's body rests now.

The tomb of the Chronometal Wars is kind of cramped. It was initially made to be both a reminder of what transpired, and to move the massive amount of bodies here. It was built in the mountains surrounding Megaville, to the peoples' surprise, the Knights base was actually right under it. Kind of fitting, in hindsight.

Only Buttercup is here. Him and Brick went off to talk about something... and Buttercup has been looking for an excuse to come in here for a while now. She walks out of this room and into another. A special room. The wall in this room is still broken from when Magnificence bombarded the Earth. There is only one tomb here. Only one body.

"Hey... Blossom." She says, walking into the room. She smiles faintly, trying to fight back the urge to simply leave. "I know I'm late... I just... haven't been wanting to come in here..." She sits down on a chair in the room. The walls and floor are made of stone, lights embedded in the wall giving off just enough light to make things out. She looks up at the tomb.

"Dexter's doing well. I heard he and Lynn were going to get married this month! Did not see that one coming..." She chuckles to herself, forcing small talk to herself in this room.

"You won't guess who I ended up saving today. Brick. That's right, crazy huh? I thought so... haha..." She frowns. "It was weird. At first I thought it was Butch... but when I got there he was alone. Just Brick. Apparently he got in a really big fight and... Believe it or not; he may have saved the world."

She looks around, uncomfortable...

"I miss you..." She says with her head slumped down.

(Meanwhile...)

"So you're saying you don't know how this happened?" – "That's right... the spirits of the dead all come to me and what happens to them is also decided by me. How Butch managed to grant you his power is beyond my current knowledge. But... this came at a cost." – "A... cost?"

Him takes a small crystal out from behind his back and gives it to Brick. He weakly reaches for it, his body still in shambles from the recent fight. "What... is this?" – "The lives given to me form crystalline formations. Butch's... has gone hoarse. The crystal is completely empty." Brick stares at the foggy colorless crystal in his hand.

"He gave his entire spirit to save you." Brick tightly grips the crystal, clearly in pain, but smiling. "He truly was a hero... even to the very end." – "But... I'm curious... how did you channel his spirit?" – "What do you mean?" – "As I said before, the spirit world is my domain. Nothing happens without my say-so. Yet, you managed to channel his spirit energy expertly." – "I don't know... it just happened." Him looks away. "That's what I thought."

"Why? Is it that important?" Brick asks, still looking at the blank crystal in his hand. It's roughly twice the width of a pencil and just as long. "The only thing I can think of is that you came into contact with the spirit world, to become a medium." – "Spirit world...? I don't remember ever doing... wait..." Brick trails off catching Him's attention.

"I met with Boomer in the future..." – "What...?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" – "I wasn't sure if it was even real until Brisbane brought up Shira." – "Well... this is very interesting, but it was not contact with the spirit world." – "I was getting to that... you said you didn't get Boomer's essence when he died, right? That he is still alive?" – "Yes...?" Brick looks up at the night sky, to the moon.

"I think Boomer was affected by Shira as well... I think he 'was' dead, but was brought back to life the same way Starfire was..." – "I... see. That... could explain your recent energies with the spirit world." Brick nods. "That's what I'm thinking now." He winces, an onset of pain coursing back into him. "I... have to go... back to the hospital." Brick says heavily, getting up from the grass, barely able to stand. Him gives him a hand and helps fly him over to the Hospital in Citysville.

"Thanks..."

(Meanwhile...)

"Yes... PERFECT!" Cranston yells, now in his dark base.

A small dog looking thing peeks from around the corner. "She gave me the perfect data... the data to recreate Shira- PERFECTLY! Yet, it will take time... yes... it will take time. Maintaining life is hard enough, giving it to the Shira is even harder... maintaining their consciousness within that state is something I haven't even tried before." He says to himself, flipping switches and levers like a mad scientist.

He walks over to an over-watching pad and looks down at the two beings below... one male, one female. Both barely able to be considered alive.

"One being, a body without a consciousness- another being, a consciousness without a body; both lying before me. Both the necessary sacrifices for the ultimate test, the ultimate extension of Shira!" The little dog thing walks up behind him and grabs his attention.

"But what about Bell?" – "Patience little one... she is too precious to be involved with anything but the most perfect of Shira. She will be back..." He says, looking back at the two beings on the tables. "She will be back..."

Both of the bodies are kept barely alive with life support, both mentally linked into some kind of... existence simulator.

The boy has been in here for a while.

He spends his time just sitting on an open meadow. He used to know his name; he used to know a lot of things. He's started forgetting so much that he's carved things into a nearby tree.

'My name is Boomer. I have two brothers. Their names are Brick and Butch. I don't know how I got here, but I've been here for what feels like hundreds of years.' At this point, the boy doesn't even know who carved this into the tree anymore.

For all he knows, some weird kid named Boomer was making a journal on this wood. His life is one of simple pleasures now, not remembering who he is or why he's here. He eats, sleeps, relaxes and sleeps some more. Though, there is this one girl here who wanders around.

She used to be good company for the first couple hundred years, but unlike him she seems to actually be remembering as he forgets. Doesn't worry him though, nothing does anymore.

Speak of the devil...

"Calm down... you'll tire yourself out worrying, come lay down with me." He says lying down in the sunlit meadow.

"Shut up Boomer, I'm trying to think... so... then... no... I..." – "Your constant muttering is interrupting my relaxation. Buzz off somewhere." – "HOW CAN YOU REMAIN SO CALM?! There is a world outside this place! How do we get out?!" – "You're worrying about nothing. As far back as I can remember I've been here, relaxing. And this guy named Boomer kept carving on that tree for years, but he stopped." – "YOU'RE Boomer!" – "You keep saying that, but I can't remember a bit of it." He says, picking at his teeth, truly caring nothing for this.

All he cares about are the fluffy clouds in the sky. The only things here that make sense are the things that constantly move in a predictable motion. This girl is proving to be far less than predictable. He hasn't even bothered to ask her for her name, he knows he'll just forget it.

This situation is odd like that.

The girl sighs and actually sits near Boomer. He looks over at the girl.

She has brown hair and purple eyes. She wears a purple dress while he himself wears a blue suit. She also has a red bow on the front of her shirt, covering her chest and parts of her neck. She looks very frail and her skin is scarred all around.

"You say you're remembering stuff, right?" – "Yeah...?" – "Do you remember how you got those scars?" She looks at her arms and legs and even touches her face, her fingers bumping over the scars. "Yeah. I remember a lot, now." – "Really? Do you remember your name yet?" She smiles and lies back in the grass with this strange boy. She looks into the clouds.

"Bunny." – "Bunny, huh? That's a funny name. Almost as funny as Boomer. Who picks these stupid names?" She looks over at him as he looks into the clouds. "Our creators." – "Creators? Do you remember our creators?" – "I remember mine... but not yours, I'm sorry." – "Bah, that's okay. I would just forget it anyway." He says, causing her to look back into the clouds.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" – "Get out to where? This place is paradise. Why, is the place out there better than in here?" – "I... don't know if it's 'better,' but it's not a cage." – "Isn't existence just one cage after another? Just... a bigger one or a smaller one?" Boomer looks over to her with a serious expression on his face.

"What is the meaning of life? Why do you want out?" – "Well... like I said, I know this place isn't real- that it's a cage." – "So forget, like me! It makes being here so much better, trust me." He says, standing up and walking over to the lake to get a drink. She sits up and looks at him as he goes to drink.

She looks down at her hands. "Maybe... he's right. Maybe I should just try to enjoy my time here for a while. It could be... years before something comes along and lets us leave. Might as well make the most of it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _The introduction of Bunny and Boomer shows us the beginnings of the Black War, a story I have yet to complete. My editor Havoc and I have worked on that story for a long time, with mixed results. There's one chapter after this one left._


	12. Mekel the Healer Part 2

The Chronometal Wars  
The Red Story  
-Mekel the Healer-  
Part 2 of 2

Brick is back in bed.

It all felt like one gigantic flash of action and death... but he's finally back. The Panic, Heroesbane only lasted a few short days, yet almost all of the world's heroes were killed. To make matters worse, it was all a plot to simply give Cranston a compatible hero to test his Shira on. All of this death, all of this suffering...

All for such a simple test. If Brisbaine was telling the truth, then even as a test, Shira Starfire could have actually destroyed the world... were it not for Butch's ultimate sacrifice, it could have happened. Brick sighs and lies down to get more comfortable. His bones are still screaming out in pain, but with all these casts it doesn't really hurt as much anymore.

Mekel walks back into the room, but to Brick's surprise; he's not dressed as a doctor. He's wearing a suit not much unlike Brick's own military suit. Accented with dark blue and black colorations. He looks a lot more serious today than when he was here last.

"Mekel?" – "Oh, Brick. You're awake. I thought the anesthetic would keep you down for hours." – "It's hard to sleep when all you can see when you close your eyes are enemies barreling down on you..." Brick states, looking Mekel up and down once more.

"Your clothing... it's military, isn't it?" – "Yes. I've rejoined after everything that happened." Brick sits back up. "You... were a member of the Military?" – "Yes... in fact I even worked close with Brisbaine. I left a long time ago and swore never to come back... but after everything that went down, I know I'm needed now more than ever. Not just as a doctor... but as a spiritual warrior." Brick smiles. "I can respect that... but, it doesn't really answer why you're here."

Mekel smiles as a new person enters the room. It's Dexter, to Brick's surprise.

"Oh... Dexter..." Brick states. "Brick." Dexter says just as flatly. Dexter walks into the back of the room to the curtain and flips it open. Olga is there, as always, still with such a far away look in her eye.

"Did you do what I told you to?" Dexter asks, looking over to the Militarized Mekel. "Yes, but unfortunately, I think this is all I can do for her. I'm moving out very soon. This is my last action as a freelance doctor." – "I understand." Dexter says, looking behind Olga to her back.

To Brick's surprise as he eavesdrops, there are several mechanical parts imbedded in her back with a large socket going right into her spine. Dexter takes a cylinder out and shows it to Mekel.

"Keep in mind... this is NOT a soul. This is merely... a temporary bonding agent to 'emulate' the soul that was present in her before. I can replicate more of these in my lab as the years go by, but as far as I can see, without someone truly sacrificing their own souls... she will never truly recover." Mekel nods, sadly. "Thank you, Dexter..." He says as Dexter slips the cylinder into Olga's spine, hearing it click into place and close up.

Olga's face doesn't change. "It could take... years for it to take any real effect. But the isolated tests in my lab that I conducted during my free time show very high chance of success." Dexter says, distracted. He looks at Olga, who doesn't look back. "See you... tomorrow." He says, walking out of the room. Mekel stays with Olga, checking her pulse and pupils to make sure everything is still normal.

Dexter leaves the room, leaving Mekel and Brick.

"Everything looks fine." Mekel says, moving the curtain back over her. "So... you're leaving?" – "Unfortunately, yes. Another doctor will be with you soon to see how you're feeling." He says, nearing the door outward, but turning his head back around to look at Brick once more.

"Good bye, Brick." He says, closing the door. Brick sighs and settles back in; trying to get some more sleep.

However, he can hear people talking in the hallway...

"I don't need to stay in... I just need a checkup..." She insists, but is being pushed along by a lady doctor. "No buts, Bubbles. You got to get into a bed and we will look at you shortly. There's a bed in this room, we're a little packed at the moment so I hope you don't mind sharing a room." – "Not at all..." Bubbles states, walking into the door. She notices someone sleeping in a bed, and another still guised in a curtain.

She looks at the nearby empty bed as the lady doctor comes back in. "Get into your underwear and we'll begin." – "I keep telling you, I don't really need to be here... can't you just LOOK at it?" – "Look, the longer you complain, the longer you're going to be here." Bubbles groans and takes her clothes off and sits on the bed. The doctor nears her and looks at her arm socket with various doctor's tools.

"Just as I thought. You were right to come here." She says, reaching for something in her bag. "Is it infected?" – "It's a minor infection, yes. Your friend Dexter was able to cauterize it well enough, but without any real medical attention, it was only a matter of time." She says, writing something onto a piece of paper. "I'm going to write you a prescription for some antibiotics." – "Great, cool. Can I go now?" She says in a rush. "No, there's a good deal of dead tissue here that will need some attention in a few minutes." – "Minutes? Why not now?" – "All of the operating rooms are occupied. One should be cleared shortly. Get comfortable, I'll be back soon." She says, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Bubbles sighs and lays back onto the bed, lost in thought. The person in the bed yawns and wakes up, smacking his lips and looking up to see who the new person it.

The man raises his eyebrow.

"Bubbles...?" – "Brick? What are you... oh, wait... haha." Bubbles says to herself before rolling her eyes. "What?" – "Nothing, it's just that Dexter recommended this place to me. Figures." – "Dexter, huh? How is he doing, by the way?" – "Wasn't he just here?" – "Yeah... but he was very distant. Didn't say more than a single word to me." Bubbles looks out the window.

"Yeah... we're all taking Blossom's death kind of hard." Brick's eyes go wide. "Oh... right... Blossom's... dead..." Bubbles nods. Brick looks back at his lap. Bubbles looks over and looks Brick up and down. He's not wearing a shirt and is sitting in his bed with a pained expression on his face. His body is so bruised and battered...

"Buttercup told me something before I came here. Something about you." – "Oh yeah? Anything good?" Brick chuckles. "Yes, actually... she told me that you had gone hero, possibly even saved the world." – "I wouldn't go that far, if I failed, you guys definitely would have been able to clean it up." Bubbles giggles a small bit and sits up not much unlike Brick is right now, still in her underwear.

"Maybe... but I was doing something at the time." – "The press conference?" Bubbles nods. "Yes. It went well, until it was canceled near the end when a giant flash erupted in the sky. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I was so sure you were..." She says, diverting her eyes, but Brick follows up- "Dead. Yeah, I get that a lot. Truth is, I was the only one of my brothers who survived. I think Boomer's still alive somewhere... but I'm not sure." – "I'm... sorry to hear that." Bubbles says.

The doctor re-enters the room. "Bubbles, your room is ready." – "Actually, can you give us a minute?" The doctor raises her eyebrow. "Sure... It will be ready again in about half an hour." She says, closing the door.

"I heard about what happened with Starfire." She says. After a short pause, Brick nods. "Yeah... she was another person who died in my arms." He says, raising his hands up and looking at them. Bubbles notices he has a robot hand, and remembers that Blossom actually cut it off during the Second War.

Why did this all have to happen...?

Brick closes his hands and his eyes. "I like to think that my actions had worth, that all that I did these past few days had meaning... but I can't. When I wanted to save the people, I let them die... all of them." He says, dropping his hands and sighing.

Bubbles continues to look at him as he hands his head dejectedly.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" She asks, causing him to look up. "Huh? What do you mean?" – "After you get out of this hospital... do you have a place to, you know... live?" He shakes his head. "No, I don't. I was thinking of staying here for a while. A couple days of inaction would make me feel wonders better... but after that, I don't know..." He says. Bubbles however, quickly picks the topic back up.

"You can stay at my place." She says, almost blushing, but not diverting her eyes. "Your... place?" She nods. "Are you sure? I mean... that would be weird. We were enemies not too long ago." – "You're not my enemy anymore, Brick. I know that. You're a person who fought to save many people during all of this. Just like... Blossom did. Yes, I'm sure, Brick." Brick smiles, but diverts his eyes, embarrassed.

"Th-Thanks... I would like that, Bubbles." – "Oh, I almost forgot." Bubbles says, getting up to look in her clothes pocket. She takes out a note. "Dexter told me if I saw anyone I knew here, to give them this. He was obviously just being cryptic and mentioning you. Here." She says, walking over and handing Brick the note. He reads it.

* * *

To Brick.  
If you are going to stay in the hero business, I salute you. I however, am leaving it along with my fiancée. Mekel can no longer take care of and hide Olga, so I need to ask you to do it. I'm sorry to ask you such a burden, but if I were to keep her, the hero's call may creep into my household... and I can't have that anymore. The time you saw me last will likely be the last time for about a year... should you accept.

I will show up yearly to provide her a new soul-emulator, but that's really all I can do. I know this is a lot to ask, but I promised an old friend I wouldn't let any harm come to her... and I'm afraid I can no longer protect her anymore. I'm asking you as a friend, can you please do this?

Dexter.

* * *

Brick smiles. "Since when were we 'friends' Dexter? Whatever." He says, crumpling the note. "What did it say?" Bubbles asks, now sitting back in her bed.

"You invited me to your house... right? Any chance you could make room for two?" – "Who?" Brick looks over to the curtained bed. He stands up, still in a small amount of pain and walks over, flipping it open. Bubbles instantly recognizes who it is and nods.

"I see..." She says. "Yes, she can come, too. It's going to be lonely at my house without that many people, anyway." – "Well she doesn't make great conversation." Brick says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

To his surprise, Olga actually looks over at him and into his eyes. "Brick...?" She says very faintly. Brick's eyes go wide. Did... Did Olga just talk?!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _And that was the end of the Red Story, for real this time. One of the few times I ever ended a story without a giant action scene, as the action was graciously spread throughout the main story. The final parts were mostly made to set up for the next story in the Chronology, The Black War. Big shoutout to Havoc/Sanpee for the inspiration to make this story in the first place._

 _The next story to be posted will be another "character focused" one called **THE ETERNAL WATCHER** , championing Otto, but not OUR Otto. If you paid attention to the main story enough, you may have noticed that multiple Ottos, at least 3, were mentioned._


End file.
